Trilogia d'amore e morte
by Ida59
Summary: Severus è il protagonista delle 3 storie, affiancato da donne diverse: Sharyll pers. originale , Narcissa e Bellatrix. Tre racconti simili negli accadimenti, ma tre donne molto diverse tra loro che che danno luogo a tre percorsi d’amore molto differenti.


Trilogia d'amore e morte

**Autrice: **Ida (30/12/04 - 31/1/05).

**Tipologia: **Storia a capitoli

**Censura:** V.M. 16 anni.

**Genere:** Angst-drammatico-introspettivo-romantico.

**Personaggi: **Severus, personaggio originale, Narcissa, Bellatrix

**Pairing:** 3 storie con tre pairing. Severus/Pers. originale – Severus/Narcissa – Severus/Bellatrix

**Epoca:** HP 5° anno.

**Avvertimenti:** non per stomaci delicati.

**Riassunto:** Severus Piton è il protagonista di tutte le storie, affiancato ogni volta da una donna diversa. Nell'ordine: Sharyll (personaggio originale mio), Narcissa e Bellatrix. Tre racconti molto simili negli accadimenti, ma tre donne molto diverse tra loro che danno luogo a tre percorsi d'amore completamente diversi.

**Nota:** Storia scritta per il Terzo Concorso di Scrittura della Dama Verde: "All Love Can Be" (.net) che si è classificata prima (pari merito con Gwillion).

Successivamente la terza parte (Follia e Passione) della fic è risultata vincitrice del concorso "Etero NC17" lanciato da AkaneMikael su EFP al seguente indirizzo

.?f=4642&idd=6169&p=4

La collocazione temporale è alla fine del 5° libro.

Piton è purosangue perché così si riteneva che fosse quando ho scritto questa storia, prima dell'uscita di Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue. Parimenti, ancora la Rowling non aveva rivelato la data di nascita delle sorelle Black, così io, erroneamente, le ho rese coetanee di Severus.

Giuro che non so proprio come ho potuto scrivere una storia per alcuni versi così atroce. In un certo senso è stata una vera sfida con me stessa, soprattutto riguardo al terribile primo atto di ogni storia, ma anche al ripercorrere la stessa storia con personaggi diversi, creando ogni volta finali differenti… ed accantonando anche il mio solito lieto fine.

Mentre scrivevo, ed ero ormai verso la fine del primo atto, un ricordo confuso e sfumato ha cominciato ad aleggiare nella mia mente: quello di una storia letta tanto tempo fa, le cui prime pagine mi avevano profondamente sconvolto. Non sono andata a controllare subito, perché sarei stata tentata di rileggerla, ed ancora adesso non l'ho voluto fare: ma sono assolutamente certa che si tratta proprio di una storia di Mariacarla: Norma Corrotta. Il ricordo di quelle prime terribili pagine deve essere rimasto sepolto in me per quasi due anni, mentre lo rielaboravo lentamente a modo mio ed andavo configurando con sempre maggiore precisione la mia idea di Severus Piton, giovane Mangiamorte. Poi è riemerso improvvisamente mentre scrivevo una scena che era molto nitida ai miei occhi (e molto simile anche a quella del finale di Cuore Oscuro, con la morte di Beryll) ma che nell'ombra confusa dei miei ricordi riecheggiava indubbiamente quella scena scritta da Mariacarla. Non me ne voglia la mia dolce Mac… e lo prenda invece come un tributo alla sua bravura, sapendo ora che una piccola parte del passato del "mio" Severus lo devo, forse, solo a lei.

Ora un ringraziamento alla mia carissima Franci, da tempo prima e paziente lettrice d'ogni mia storia. Grazie, in particolare, per aver trovato dove ambientare l'ultimo atto della tragica storia con Bellatrix.

Poi un altro ringraziamento anche a Gwillion che, dopo aver letto la mia storia, mi ha suggerito alcuni importanti cambiamenti nella storia con Bellatrix. Per cui la storia "Follia e Passione", ora, è leggermente diversa da quella che ha partecipato al Contest: vi è un finale diverso e diverse sono le ultime due frasi che pronuncia Severus.

Infine una preghiera a tutti quelli che leggeranno la mia storia: due righe di commento sono sempre gradite ma, in questo caso, m'interesserebbe particolarmente sapere a quale delle tre storie vanno le vostre preferenze. E perché.

Grazie.

Trilogia d'amore e morte

**Indice**

Trilogia d'amore e morte 1

Trilogia d'amore e morte 3

Parte prima: Anima Strappata3

I° atto – Il passato ritorna 3

II° atto – Ricordi spezzati10

III° atto – Sorgerà ancora il sole?16

Parte seconda: Sacrificio di Sangue22

I° atto – Il passato ritorna22

II° atto – Ricordi spezzati29

III° atto – Sorgerà ancora il sole?35

Parte terza: Follia e Passione42

I° atto – Il passato ritorna42

II° atto – Ricordi spezzati48

III° atto – Sorgerà ancora il sole?55

Parte prima: Anima StrappataI° atto – Il passato ritorna

Le ombre si allungano minacciose e vorticano nell'aria notturna sospinte dalla luce purpurea del grande fuoco.

Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte dell'Oscuro Signore è nuovamente riunito a festeggiare un macabro rito. Sguaiate risate di scherno e urla strazianti s'intrecciano e si rincorrono nell'oscurità. Neri mantelli svolazzano come rapaci notturni, le lunghe ed acuminate unghie intente a martoriare carne innocente. Maschere d'argento coprono ghigni satanici, amplificandoli e rendendoli ancora più terrorizzanti.

Sotto la mia imperscrutabile maschera solo un'impotente disperazione: amare ed afflitte lacrime, che i miei occhi non riescono a trattenere, bruciano più del fuoco sulle mie guance pallide, mentre serro spasmodicamente le mascelle affinché non possa uscirne il mio urlo angosciato.

Ho chiuso gli occhi ma non serve a nulla: le loro urla mi sconvolgono mentre Macnair descrive sghignazzando ogni singola tortura perpetrata su quella povera coppia di Babbani ed il loro figlioletto di poco più di un anno.

Stringo forsennatamente la bacchetta nella mano, quasi rischiando di spezzarla: non posso fare nulla, nulla… nulla! Finire loro compagno di torture non sarebbe d'alcuna utilità per l'Ordine, e non riuscirebbe neppure a placare la mia coscienza.

Posso solo guardare, ascoltare… e rivedere me stesso ed i miei atroci gesti di quasi vent'anni fa.

Sento di nuovo il sangue caldo colarmi tra le mani, poi diventare progressivamente freddo e rapprendersi sulle dita, mentre da rosso diventa nero. Il suo odore acre mi satura le narici mentre il sapore ferroso m'inonda la gola.

Mi sembra di impazzire.

C'è una nuova Mangiamorte, questa sera. All'inizio l'avevo quasi scambiata per Bellatrix, la stessa folle risata e l'isteria nella voce contraffatta dalla maschera.

Si stanno accanendo sul bambino, ora, tragico fantoccio vivente su cui consumano orridi esperimenti. Le urla disperate del padre lacerano la notte, mentre la madre, paralizzata dall'orrore, non si muove, non urla, non chiude gli occhi: non chiede una pietà che nessuno di quei mostri è disposto a concedere.

Io sono stato uno di loro.

Anche io non ho avuto pietà.

I loro gesti sono stati i miei: atrocemente crudeli come quelli della Mangiamorte sconosciuta che si è avvicinata al bimbo, quasi di corsa, e lo ha strappato dalle tenaglie di Tiger. Poi un ultimo gesto feroce e spietato, ma del tutto eccessivo, regala a quel piccolo essere innocente una veloce ed agognata morte, mentre lei offre ridendo all'Oscuro il sangue puro che sgorga da quel macabro sacrificio.

Socchiudo gli occhi, mentre un brivido gelato mi percorre la schiena e le mie labbra tremano, sussurrando preghiere che non ho mai conosciuto.

Vorrei poter pietosamente ricomporre quel corpicino straziato e chiudere delicatamente quegli occhi innocenti sbarrati sull'orrore infinito di questa notte. Uguale a tante, troppe altre notti.

Nuove urla, differenti torture, altre membra straziate: non ce la faccio più!

Vorrei poter fuggire via e cancellare l'orrore del mio passato che questa notte scorre nuovamente davanti ai miei occhi sgomenti.

Vorrei essere al posto di quell'uomo.

La Mangiamorte che non conosco è irrequieta e freme vicino a Macnair, sembra ansiosa di prendere il suo posto. Poi il sangue del babbano le schizza sulla maschera e lei arretra, quasi spaventata. Giurerei d'averla vista tremare, ma certo ho sbagliato perché ora ha sguainato il pugnale. Lucente, affilatissimo, scaglia nel buio i riflessi delle fiamme, più rossi del sangue che cola lentamente dalla sua impassibile maschera d'argento.

Lacrime di sangue scendono ora dall'orbita vuota del babbano, fino a confondersi nell'ammasso informe che una volta era la lingua, che ora pende fino a lambire l'omero.

Gli occhi della sua donna sono ancora al loro posto, ma fissano vitrei l'oscurità: la coscienza sembra averla del tutto abbandonata. Quel verme di Minus si diverte a guidarla con le mani in un osceno spogliarello.

La Mangiamorte ha rotto gli indugi ed ha preso il posto in prima fila, lasciato libero da Macnair. Brandisce il pugnale dirigendolo veloce verso il petto dell'uomo, scossa da uno strano tremito, mentre un suono inaspettato esce contorto dalla sua lucente maschera: sembra un singhiozzo disperato. Rapida come il fulmine infligge il suo colpo, poi estrae il pugnale senza che una sola goccia di sangue lo segua. Il babbano rimane in piedi, immobile, senza un grido.

La Mangiamorte arretra guardando il suo pugnale ed attende.

So perfettamente cosa accadrà, ora l'uomo stramazzerà al suolo, morto. Lei ha infilato troppo a fondo il pugnale, troppo diretto al cuore, con un angolo troppo perfetto.

Come un tempo anche io facevo per donare una morte pietosa.

La guardo dritta negli occhi, ma il luccichio della maschera m'impedisce di leggere in lei.

Il babbano cade lentamente a terra mentre Goyle si guarda stupito le mani: lo ha solo appena sfiorato, giusto stretto alla gol: non pensava d'essere così possente!

Uno strano suono esce dalla maschera d'argento della Mangiamorte: Goyle l'interpreta come una risata di scherno.

Io penso ancora ad un singhiozzo disperato.

Devo essere pazzo, sto interpretando i suoi gesti come avrei voluto che fossero i miei: due morti, due liberazioni impreviste.

Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte ondeggia nervoso, hanno perso due vittime molto più velocemente del previsto, ed ora si stringono bramosi intorno all'ultima rimasta: la migliore, quella dalla quale si attendono il maggiore godimento.

La Mangiamorte sembra quasi respirare a fatica e si sostiene ad un albero.

Sento le odiose incitazioni di Macnair ed i volgari apprezzamenti di Tiger: Minus ride ed arretra mentre Goyle afferra la babbana e le strappa l'ultimo velo di dosso. Poi la obbliga a piegare la schiena.

Guardo a terra e sento la donna urlare.

Arretro e sento la donna urlare.

Mi giro, chiudo gli occhi e le sue urla inchiodano i miei pensieri.

Poi silenzio.

Un rutto ed una risata soddisfatta.

Le urla ricominciano: avanti un altro.

Mi chiedo quanto tempo quella donna potrà resistere: troppo tempo, certo più di quanto resisterò io. Frugo nel mio mantello, trovo quello che cerco e mi avvicino a lei. Si è già formata una coda eccitata, che non intendo rispettare. Mi faccio avanti reclamando con fermezza il mio insolito turno di violenza e allontano brutalmente quell'animale di Macnair: risparmierò almeno questo a quella povera donna.

Lui si volta con ferocia, deciso a non mollare il posto. Credo che mi riconosca, anche se non ho mai proferito parola per tutta la sera, perché lo stupore si diffonde repentino sul suo viso, che non ha mai coperto con la maschera. Ne approfitto per sostituirmi velocemente a lui: non mi ha mai visto violentare una delle tante vittime dei Mangiamorte.

Mi chino sulla donna, nuda ed insanguinata, e la stringo a me con una dolcezza che so far apparire rude e crudele. Mi avvicino piano al suo volto: nei suoi occhi chiari non c'è più nulla, neppure il terrore. Sussurro appena poche parole, sperando che in lei possa esserci ancora un barlume di comprensione:

- Non ti farò del male… voglio solo aiutarti.

Le mie labbra si avvicinano alle sue mentre Macnair, ripresosi dallo stupore, alfine sghignazza dandomi dello sdolcinato.

- Mordi la capsula che passerò nella tua bocca. – sussurro a fior di labbra – E' un potente veleno mortale… indolore ed istantaneo.

Un tremito corre sulle sue labbra mentre le sfioro con le mie, poi le apre appena ed io inserisco la capsula che ho in bocca, spingendola piano con la lingua.

Sento le risa di Macnair che mi martellano nella testa.

La sventurata babbana ha risucchiato la capsula mortale: ritraggo la lingua, ma le mie labbra restano, leggere, a proteggere le sue, mentre sento che rompe con i denti l'involucro fatale.

- Perdono… - mormoro appena.

Una mano decisa si appoggia alla mia spalla, cercando di strapparmi via dalla prigioniera, mentre una voce stridula e piena d'ira colpisce le mie orecchie:

- Voglio baciarla anch'io!

E' sempre lei, la nuova Mangiamorte, fanaticamente crudele.

Per un attimo incrocio il suo sguardo ed una mole immensa di dolore e pietà sommerge la mia mente.

Non riesco a capire cosa sta succedendo, ma la sensazione svanisce così com'è arrivata, mentre lei si china sull'altra donna a violarle la bocca. Chissà, se sarà abbastanza veloce a baciarla, forse il veleno potrà fare effetto anche su di lei!

Poche frazioni di secondo e la Mangiamorte arretra di scatto e mi guarda: un infinito stupore alberga nei suoi occhi intensamente blu.

Ho la terribile sensazione che abbia perfettamente compreso ciò che ho appena fatto.

Fortunatamente Macnair s'inserisce tra noi e si getta sul corpo della babbana, spintonando la Mangiamorte che barcolla un attimo.

Dolore e pietà affollano ancora la mia mente mentre torno a guardare quegli enigmatici occhi blu.

Macnair si dimena sul corpo ormai immobile della vittima, poi urla la sua rabbia quando comprende che sta ormai violentando solo un cadavere.

La Mangiamorte quasi non respira più e resta immobile a fissarmi, gli occhi sempre più blu e dilatati sotto la maschera insanguinata. Nella sua mente c'è lo stupore più assoluto e qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere: dolore infinito ed amore profondo, tenacemente incatenati.

Questa donna deve essere completamente pazza, ma forse ha compreso quello che ho fatto e questa potrebbe essere la mia fine.

All'improvviso la maschera le cade a terra, scoprendo occhi rossi di ferocia, o di pianto. Finalmente posso vedere il suo bel volto: ora sono io che non respiro più e rimango inchiodato davanti a lei mentre spalanco gli occhi e la bocca.

Sharyll.

Non riesco a credere ai miei occhi.

Quella folle e crudele Mangiamorte è la mia Sharyll.

La mia dolcissima Sharyll, la ragazza meravigliosa che ha riempito d'amore il mio cuore e di luce la mia anima nera. La donna che ho profondamente amato, prima di diventare uno spietato assassino, la donna che ho abbandonato quando ho scelto la via del male e dell'oscurità che mi conduceva tra le braccia crudeli di Voldemort.

Anche lei rimane immobile davanti a me, quasi come se potesse sapere chi sono.

Il mio cuore urla, disperato: perché sei qui mia piccola Sharyll, perché indossi quelle orrende vesti da Mangiamorte? Perché il sangue innocente di questi babbani macchia la tua anima pura?

Senza rendermene neppure conto arretro barcollando, urto contro un albero ed inciampo nelle sue radici.

Non è possibile, non è possibile: Sharyll perché… perché?

Mi giro e fuggo via, non voglio che tu mi riconosca, non ho il coraggio di incontrare il mio dolce sogno, non ora che le tue mani compiono gli scellerati gesti che un tempo lontano io ho follemente compiuto e che tu non hai mai saputo accettare né potuto perdonare.

Fuggo nella notte, alla ricerca della più solitaria oscurità, dove potrò urlare il mio dolore e piangere tutte le lacrime per il mio perduto amore.

II° atto – Ricordi spezzati

Ho corso a lungo nella brughiera incolta e deserta, ho corso fino a quando non ho più avuto un filo di fiato, ho corso fino a quando le lacrime si sono asciugate sulle mie gote pallide.

Poi ho camminato, ho camminato, ho camminato per ore, fino a quando non ho più sentito i piedi e le gambe.

Dove volevo andare, dove volevo fuggire?

Oltre i confini del mondo, oltre la realtà ed il presente.

Infine sono arrivato qua, in questa foresta, tra queste antiche rovine scolpite dal vento e corrose dall'acqua, nascoste agli occhi del mondo dalla folta ed intricata vegetazione.

Accogliente reggia, illuminata dal sole, del nostro amore felice ed appassionato.

In quella protetta e soffice nicchia abbiamo fatto dolcemente l'amore per la prima volta, e poi l'abbiamo fatto e rifatto mille volte ancora, con sempre maggiore passione, sempre più consci della forza del nostro sentimento.

Tu, la più bella e desiderata ragazza della scuola; tu, piena di luce, negli occhi, nel viso e nell'anima!

Io, sempre taciturno ed imbronciato; io, orgoglioso e solitario Serpeverde, che ti osservavo da lontano e ti volevo solo per me.

Tu figlia di babbani ed io nobile mago purosangue, quando questa differenza ancora non aveva alcun significato per me.

Il sole giocava con l'oro dei tuoi lunghi capelli e tu li intrecciavi con i miei, così intensamente neri.

Le catene indissolubili del nostro eterno amore.

Tu luce ed io oscurità.

Mi guardo intorno: da troppo tempo nessuno viene in questo luogo e la vegetazione è tornata regina incontrastata al posto tuo, mio dolce e perduto amore.

M'infilo sotto il decrepito arco, instabilmente appoggiato alla colonna, segreto ingresso del nostro paradiso incantato. Qualcosa si muove veloce dietro di me, e, spaventato dal rumore dei miei passi, un piccolo Snasofugge via.

Lascio che i rampicanti tornino a nascondere l'ingresso del nostro castello fatato e mi avvicino lentamente alla nostra alcova.

Quanti ricordi vivono ancora tra queste colonne consumate dal tempo, intimamente avvinte alla vegetazione!

Il fantasma del nostro grande amore sempre aleggia nell'aria: il sapore delle tue labbra, più fresche della rugiada che brilla sull'edera dagli iridescenti riflessi blu, accarezzata dalle prime luci dell'alba; l'intensa dolcezza dei tuoi baci, che si tramutava in ardente passione; le mie labbra a cercare il tuo seno; le mie mani a sfiorare la tua pelle morbida e bianca.

Il tuo profumo, mi sembra ancora di sentirlo, avvolge i miei sensi, m'inebria la mente, s'insinua nei miei pensieri sconvolgendomi in profondità.

Ti amo Sharyll, non ho mai smesso di amarti, neppure quando ho ucciso il nostro amore.

Le mie mani frugano tra la vegetazione, s'insinuano tra i rampicanti che ostinatamente proteggono il loro segreto, scavano nel terriccio morbido e bagnato, finché trovo quello che cerco: il mio anello, il tuo anello, indissolubilmente intrecciati e protetti dentro il piccolo scrigno magico.

Non posso aprirlo, la magia che lo protegge me lo impedisce: si aprirà solo quando ci guarderemo negli occhi e pronunceremo il nostro giuramento d'amore eterno.

Lo stringo delicatamente tra le mani: non si aprirà mai più perché il tuo amore per me non esiste più.

L'ho ucciso io, tanto tempo fa, quando ho scelto Voldemort.

Lascio scivolare il mio piccolo tesoro in una tasca nascosta del mio lungo mantello nero.

Antiche rovine, sopravvissute al tempo, mute testimoni della mia orrenda follia, perpetrata in quel sanguigno crepuscolo.

La tua luce non era riuscita a sconfiggere la mia oscurità ed io avevo ormai irrimediabilmente scelto il Male.

Tu già sapevi cosa sarebbe avvenuto quella notte, mille tragici indizi te l'avevano svelato. Ma certo non volervi crederlo, certo non volevi rassegnarti a perdermi.

Avevi preparato quella torta con le tue mani, seguendo la ricetta babbana di tua madre, solo per me, così goloso di cioccolato. Non c'era nulla da festeggiare, ma tu lo facevi spesso, per stupirmi, per strapparmi un sorriso, perché sapevi che mi piaceva.

E' caduta a terra con un tonfo sordo, proprio lì, in quell'angolo, quanto ti ho detto che mai un Mangiamorte avrebbe mangiato un cibo babbano.

Mi hai guardato senza parlare ed io avrei solo voluto gettarmi ai tuoi piedi e chiederti perdono.

Mi hai guardato a lungo, mentre i tuoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime, ed i miei restavano impassibili. Le tue labbra tremavano appena mentre sussurravi:

- Addio Severus… per sempre. Mi spiace ma non posso mantenere la promessa che ti ho fatto: non sono capace di amare un Mangiamorte.

Hai ricacciato indietro le lacrime ed hai abbassato gli occhi. Poi mi hai girato le spalle e sei arrivata fino a quella colonna.

Hai esitato un attimo: ho sperato che ti girassi, forse hai sperato che io ti chiamassi.

Non ti sei girata.

Non ti ho chiamato.

Ti sei smaterializzata.

Avevo ucciso il tuo amore per me.

Credevo di avere ucciso anche il mio amore per te.

Ma non era così: ho sempre continuato ad amarti, anche da Mangiamorte.

Il sole era tramontato, la mia luce se n'era andata e sono rimasto solo con l'oscurità della mia notte.

Una notte durata due anni, sempre più nera e profonda, più atroce e crudele.

Due anni tra le braccia del male, senza riuscire a dimenticare i tuoi baci.

Due anni disumani e senza pietà, in cui ho ucciso anche la speranza, ma non riuscivo a cancellare la tua luce.

Due anni di follia insensata, due anni di colpe che in tutto il resto della mia vita non potrò mai espiare.

Due anni senza di te, ma ogni giorno il mio amore per te diventava sempre più forte, più forte, più forte… fino a quando è riuscito a rompere le catene che mi avvincevano all'Oscuro Signore.

Così mi sono lentamente e dolorosamente arrampicato fuori da quel baratro orrendo in cui ero precipitato e sono tornato da te, illuso di poter tornare a vedere la luce, illuso di poter ancora vivere ed amare.

Ma era troppo tardi, troppo gravi erano le mie colpe, ed io non avevo alcun diritto al perdono dopo tutti gli atroci crimini che avevo commesso.

Ancora una volta queste rovine sono state teatro silenzioso di un nuovo, tragico atto della mia vita.

L'alba di una fredda mattina brumosa, prima che il sole sorgesse, tu mi hai negato il perdono, rammentandomi ad una ad una tutte le atrocità che avevo commesso, rinfacciandomi ogni mio singolo crimine.

Ricordandomi che solo il caso aveva voluto che non fossi stato io ad uccidere i tuoi genitori.

Quella mattina ti ho perso per sempre, ero riuscito a sfuggire all'oscurità di Voldemort, ma il sole non sarebbe mai più sorto per me.

La luce non è mai più tornata nella mia vita, e nel mio cuore è rimasto solo il gelido buio della solitudine.

Io ti amavo… e tu mi odiavi.

Poi sei scomparsa: ti ho inutilmente e disperatamente cercato, senza alcun risultato.

Il tempo è passato, anno dopo anno, Voldemort è caduto ed è risorto, ed ora ti ritrovo qui, crudele demonio tra i demoni, il tuo dolce viso celato dietro quella fredda maschera d'argento ed il tuo bel corpo fasciato da quelle nere vesti, già impregnate di sangue innocente.

Non può essere, non è possibile.

Sharyll, dolce amore mio, cosa ti è successo?

*

Ogni volta che torno da Voldemort tremo al pensiero d'incontrarti, eppure non vivo altro che per quel momento.

Non ti ho mai permesso di riconoscermi ed ho accuratamente evitato ogni occasione per incontrarti di persona, eppure sono perfettamente informato di tutto ciò che fai quando sei tra i Mangiamorte.

Ti amo Sharyll, ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò per sempre: il mio giuramento d'eterno amore è invariato, ma non basta a far aprire quel piccolo scrigno, così come non è bastato a far tornare l'amore dentro il tuo cuore.

A volte mi sembra d'impazzire, quando rivedo quei gesti, piccoli, banali, profondamente conosciuti, indiscutibilmente solo tuoi: la mano che tormenta in quello strano modo quel ricciolo sempre ribelle, i denti che mordicchiano insistenti le unghie, la testa inclinata di lato mentre ascolti con attenzione.

Sei tu, indubitabilmente tu, così uguale eppure così diversa!

Come puoi stare tra i Mangiamorte dell'Oscuro Signore, tu, proprio tu? Come puoi compiere ora le azioni che un tempo aborrivi più d'ogni altra cosa?

Sei sempre bellissima, lunghi e dorati sono i capelli imprigionati in quella stretta treccia: come mi piaceva scioglierteli quando stavamo soli nel nostro regno incantato. Poi tu sfioravi il mio petto, ricciolo dopo ricciolo, in un'erotica carezza che non finiva mai ed incendiava il mio desiderio.

Ma non c'è più quella luce speciale nei tuoi occhi, al suo posto solo un'ombra profonda, testimone d'un dolore inconsolabile.

Ti ho sentito, l'altro giorno, vantarti con Goyle di quello che avevi fatto: parole terribili per gesti atroci.

Parole ed azioni, che un tempo lontano sono state mie, straziano ora il mio presente, mentre rivivo i miei crimini nelle crudeli parole dell'unica donna che io abbia mai amato.

La donna che continuo ad amare.

Tu, la donna che desidero stringere fra le braccia e strappare via a Voldemort, per portarti via da quest'atroce follia, via dal sangue e dall'orrore.

Sfiorare le tue labbra, carezzare piano la tua pelle, difenderti e proteggerti da tutto questo, che anche io ho contribuito a creare un tempo.

Avevo creduto che la mia punizione fosse stata perderti e non poter più vedere i tuoi ridenti occhi blu.

No, non era quella, era troppo poco per punire le mie colpe.

Solo ora, che sono arrivato all'inferno, so qual è il mio vero tormento: averti ritrovato e vedere sul tuo bel viso quella crudele smorfia al posto del tuo dolce sorriso.

*

Devo parlare con Silente per gli ultimi dettagli del piano: questa volta funzionerà.

Pronuncio una delle solite infantili parole d'ordine, che tanto piacciono al Preside, ed il Gargoyle di pietra mi lascia passare: salgo con un salto nervoso sulla scala a chiocciola che sale in alto.

- … Mangiamorte?

- Esatto! Del resto, con quello che è successo, non c'è nulla da stupirsi.

- Allora è proprio vero quel che si dice? – chiede ancora la voce femminile.

- Sì Matilda, ma ora taci!

- Ma è terribile! Come si può fare una cosa del genere ad…

Sono le voci dei quadri che mi giungono attutite dalla spessa porta di quercia che ora si apre docile davanti a me. Entro nella stanza dove subito piomba, improvviso, il silenzio. Lo sguardo di Phineas Nigellus sta ancora fulminando la povera Matilda, che ha un'aria particolarmente sconvolta e, interrotta a metà nel suo discorso, si copre parzialmente il viso con il ventaglio. Phineas improvvisa un'improbabile aria annoiata ed accenna un saluto:

- …'sera Severus.

Lo squadro con fare indagatore, ma lui sfugge al mio sguardo mentre Matilda mi osserva con occhi pieni di lacrime e compassione.

Mi stringo nelle spalle e mi accomodo sulla poltrona: tanto per cambiare Albus è in ritardo anche oggi.

III° atto – Sorgerà ancora il sole?

Il piano, da me minuziosamente predisposto, ha funzionato alla perfezione e la trappola finale è scattata sui Mangiamorte.

Troppo tardi mi sono accorto che anche Sharyll era con loro: non avrebbe dovuto essere qui. Gli Auror li stanno circondando e temo che questa sera non ci saranno prigionieri: l'odio nutre la crudeltà e la vendetta alimenta la ferocia in un crescendo inarrestabile.

Celato dietro gli oscuri abiti da Mangiamorte scambio il cenno concordato con Malocchio, che mi lascia via libera.

Ne approfitto per avvicinarmi a Sharyll e trascinarla verso la salvezza della via di fuga che avevo predisposto per me solo.

Sei stupita del mio gesto improvviso e mi segui docile per lo stretto e scivoloso cunicolo.

Ora siamo all'aperto, nell'aria fresca che lentamente imbrunisce. Ti stringo a me, con decisione, e mi smaterializzo portandoti verso la libertà.

La nostra foresta, le nostre amate rovine: il dolce luogo del nostro perduto amore!

L'hai riconosciuto immediatamente e mi hai guardato, togliendoti la maschera e mostrandomi il tuo bel volto profondamente stupito.

Non parli, ma è molto chiara la domanda nei tuoi occhi blu, pieni della luce del crepuscolo.

Ti guardo, avvolto nel mio mantello, il viso sempre celato dietro la maschera d'argento e la bacchetta saldamente in pugno: sei spaventata, sei confusa, sei bellissima, sei la donna che amo da oltre vent'anni, sei la mia dolce e meravigliosa Sharyll… spietata Mangiamorte.

- Chi ero? Chi sono stato? Chi sono?

La mia voce è fredda e distaccata, completamente alterata dalla maschera.

- Un ragazzo triste ed infelice, senza amici e senza amore. Un giovane squattrinato, orgoglioso e determinato, avido di conoscenza e di potere. Un mago potente, una mente brillante e profondi occhi neri pieni di ideali e di speranze.

Un tremito percorre il tuo corpo ed arretri. La mia voce perde il timbro metallico e si fa profonda e roca:

- Una splendida donna tra le mie braccia, gli occhi ed il sorriso pieni di luce, a donarmi l'amore ed il calore che nessuno mai mi aveva dato fino a quel momento! Un futuro felice davanti a me, dovevo solo scacciare l'oscurità che c'era in me… e credere in lei!

Ora è la mia voce che trema, mentre leggo la comprensione nei tuoi occhi:

- Invece, ho creduto al Principe del Male e mi sono fatto vanto della mia oscurità, ho abbandonato la donna che amavo immensamente... e sono diventato un mostro spietato!

Il tuo respiro si fa affannoso, mentre con le spalle ti appoggi all'antica colonna.

La mia voce diventa un sussurro:

- Quando finalmente ho capito l'immensità del mio errore, quando l'amore per lei è infine riuscito a squarciare il nero velo di follia che imprigionava la mia mente, era troppo tardi! Sono tornato, disperato e tormentato dai rimorsi per le colpe commesse, ma il suo amore per me si era ormai tramutato in odio inestinguibile.

Silenzio, mentre il sole scende lento sull'orizzonte.

Non sono sanguigni, oggi, i suoi riflessi: magnanimo disegna arabeschi dorati sulle antiche rovine che, di nuovo, sembrano vivere come in un tempo lontano.

Mi avvicino a te, bellissima in quelle crudeli vesti nere, dolcissima nel pallore spaventato del tuo viso:

- Quanti anni di vita non vissuta ci sono alle mie spalle, quante notti di orridi incubi popolati solo dai miei errori e dalle mie scelte sbagliate. Quanto infinito amore e desiderio per la donna che ora può solo odiarmi!

- Severus…

Lentamente tolgo la maschera, la mia ultima protezione.

Ora puoi vedere gli occhi arrossati da mille notti di pianto, le guance pallide e scavate dalla sofferenza e dai rimorsi di tutti questi anni, le rughe che solcano un viso precocemente invecchiato dalla solitudine e dal rimpianto.

Ora puoi vedere il viso distrutto di un uomo che ha finito per odiare e disprezzare se stesso.

L'uomo che ha ucciso il tuo amore.

Nei tuoi occhi una barriera di terrore m'impedisce di comprendere i tuoi pensieri:

- Ed ora cosa farai? – mormori con voce stridula – Ora che mi ritrovi Mangiamorte… mi ucciderai?

Scrollo piano la testa, mentre delicatamente tiro indietro il tuo cappuccio: il sole che si avvia al tramonto sembra fondersi nei tuoi meravigliosi riccioli.

- Ti ho sottratto agli Auror affinché non ti catturassero, non ti uccidessero. Ti amo Sharyll, molto più di quanto credevo fosse possibile. Ho già ucciso il tuo amore, tanti anni fa! Non posso ucciderti… non perché commetti ora i crimini che io ho commesso e per i quali ti ho lasciato allora. Sono colpevole quanto te e non posso giudicarti.

- Cosa farai, allora?

La tua voce trema ancora: hai paura di me… ed io non voglio! Ti sorrido piano e sussurro:

- Ti terrò con me, mia amata prigioniera, immensamente desiderata ma pienamente rispettata, fin quando capirò perché stai al fianco di Voldemort, perché commetti ora l'errore che io commisi tanti anni fa. Ma t'impedirò di commettere altri crimini.

Lentamente ho sciolto la lunga treccia ed ho sparso i tuoi morbidi riccioli sulle spalle e sul petto ed ora li accarezzo delicatamente.

Le tue labbra tremano ed io vorrei tanto poterle sfiorare con le mie.

- Ti starò vicino, con tutto l'amore che allora ti ho rubato, fino a farti comprendere il tuo errore. Farò ciò che tu cercasti di fare con me allora, di salvarmi dalla perdizione.

La mia mano sfiora appena, delicatamente, il tuo delizioso viso, le guance pallide, gli occhi spaventati, le labbra tremanti.

- Ti amerò in silenzio, Sharyll, conscio che le nostre strade non riescono ad incontrarsi, ma combatterò fino in fondo perché la luce torni nei tuoi occhi, com'era un tempo, ad illuminare il tuo viso… e la mia vita, prima che io fuggissi da te, che ti perdessi per sempre. E ci riuscirò, sai, riuscirò a riportarti alla vita ed alla luce, dovessi impiegare tutta la mia esistenza!

Non riesco più a trattenere le lacrime, mentre sussurro con voce incrinata, piena di disperato amore:

- Poi… poi ti lascerò andare, nuovamente viva e piena di luce, nuovamente lontano da me. E tornerò a desiderarti intensamente, come ho fatto in tutti questi anni, a rimpiangere un futuro che io stesso ho distrutto tanti anni fa. Continuerò ad amarti, come ho sempre fatto, a desiderare le tue labbra e le tue carezze, a bramare la tua luce ed il calore del tuo amore. Spietatamente condannato da me stesso a non avere mai più ciò che allora ho gettato via, per un ideale che è miseramente affogato nel sangue, per la follia di un momento che ha distrutto un amore che avevamo giurato eterno!

Ora piango, disperato come un bambino i cui sogni si sono infranti contro la realtà, cosciente delle mie colpe come solo un uomo sa esserlo. Chino il capo e la bacchetta, che ho sempre tenuto puntata su di te, ora si abbassa verso terra.

Con gesto fulmineo estrai la tua e gridi:

- _Expelliarmus!_

La mia bacchetta ti vola tra le mani, mentre la tua mi preme dolorosamente alla gola.

E' strano, ma non ho paura.

Il sole illumina i miei occhi per l'ultima volta, prima di sprofondare tra il fogliame e le antiche rovine.

- Ed ora cosa farai? – sussurro dolcemente - Ora che tu sei una Mangiamorte ed io… non lo sono più…

Mi guardi e non rispondi.

Ti sorrido ancora, con tutta la dolcezza del mio amore. Poi sussurro piano:

- In fondo è questo che voglio, che ho sempre voluto. E' solo questo ciò che merita l'oscurità che è sempre stata in me, che neppure tu hai saputo vincere. L'unico mio rimpianto… sarà di aver portato l'oscurità anche nella tua vita, di averti rubato la luce e la felicità. Proprio io che ti amavo alla follia e che avevo promesso di portare il mondo ai tuoi piedi. Ti ho ucciso tanto tempo fa, Sharyll, solo mia è la colpa del tuo cambiamento e della tua perdizione. Ora tocca a te, è infine tempo che tu uccida il mio corpo: il mio cuore l'ho già ucciso io quando ti ho lasciato, mentre la mia anima ha cominciato a morire lentamente con il tuo rifiuto, poi in tutti questi anni senza di te. Ed infine, ora, quando ti ho rivisto tra i Mangiamorte, ho sentito la mia anima abbandonarmi per sempre.

Sollevi il braccio davanti al mio viso e l'ampia manica scivola indietro.

- Destino crudele, quanto ho bramato che anche il tuo braccio portasse il Marchio quando tu non volevi! Quanto soffro, ora, a vedere la tua pelle morbida così deturpata! Perdonami amore mio, perdonami per aver tradito il tuo amore, perdonami per aver continuato ad amarti, perdonami per costringerti ad uccidermi adesso… perdona il mio folle amore…

Continuo a sorriderti dolcemente, mentre stringi la bacchetta puntandomela sul cuore e cominci a muovere le labbra.

Un ultimo, flebile sussurro:

- Ti amo Sharyll, ti amerò per sempre!

L'ultimo, dolce e felice sorriso per la donna che ho sempre amato.

*

Una lunga spiaggia deserta, dove una soffusa e tenue luce illumina appena la soave figura femminile vestita di bianco.

Veli leggiadri e lunghi capelli sciolti nel vento, guarda lontano oltre l'orizzonte mentre le piccole onde spumose dell'oceano lambiscono appena i suoi piedi nudi e cancellano lentamente la scritta sulla sabbia che quasi non si legge più, solo s'intuisce:

_Severus._

Una mano accarezza piano il suo fianco, l'altra le scosta i capelli dal viso. Labbra ardenti sfiorano delicatamente la sua guancia rosata.

Il sorriso riempie di luce il viso della donna che si volta e si stringe all'uomo dai lunghi capelli neri mormorando:

- Sei tornato, finalmente!

Le sue labbra corrono alla piccola bocca rossa, per avvolgerla in un bacio intenso ed appassionato, mentre le forti braccia la stringono a sé.

Ora lui fruga nel lungo mantello nero ed estrae un piccolo scrigno, ermeticamente chiuso.

Si guardano teneramente negli occhi, parole sussurrate all'unisono nel vento:

- Ti amo… ti amerò per sempre…

Lo scrigno si apre e gli anelli brillano al primo raggio del sole che nasce.

Lui le infila l'anello, lei gli infila l'anello…

*

- E' stato Silente a ritrovarli, Matilda. Rassegnati, erano entrambe morti. – ripete con decisione Phineas Nigellus dalla sua pesante cornice.

- Ma lei… lei lo amava! – sospira la vecchia e romantica preside Tassorosso.

- No, era solo la sua anima che lo amava. – taglia corto Phineas - Ma l'anima gliela avevano strappata via i Mangiamorte, tanti anni prima. Conosci anche tu quell'orribile storia.

La vecchia preside si asciuga le lacrime con un fazzolettino di trina e sospira piano:

"_Eppure… eppure un amore come il loro non può finire così… "_

Parte seconda: Sacrificio di SangueI° atto – Il passato ritorna

Le ombre si allungano minacciose e vorticano nell'aria notturna sospinte dalla luce purpurea del grande fuoco.

Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte dell'Oscuro Signore è nuovamente riunito a festeggiare un macabro rito. Sguaiate risate di scherno e urla strazianti s'intrecciano e si rincorrono nell'oscurità. Neri mantelli svolazzano come rapaci notturni, le lunghe ed acuminate unghie intente a martoriare carne innocente. Maschere d'argento coprono ghigni satanici, amplificandoli e rendendoli ancora più terrorizzanti.

Sotto la mia imperscrutabile maschera solo un'impotente disperazione: amare ed afflitte lacrime, che i miei occhi non riescono a trattenere, bruciano più del fuoco sulle mie guance pallide, mentre serro spasmodicamente le mascelle affinché non possa uscirne il mio urlo angosciato.

Ho chiuso gli occhi ma non serve a nulla: le loro urla mi sconvolgono mentre Macnair descrive sghignazzando ogni singola tortura perpetrata su quella povera coppia di babbani ed il loro figlioletto di poco più di un anno.

Stringo forsennatamente la bacchetta nella mano, quasi rischiando di spezzarla: non posso fare nulla, nulla… nulla! Finire loro compagno di torture non sarebbe d'alcuna utilità per l'Ordine, e non riuscirebbe neppure a placare la mia coscienza.

Posso solo guardare, ascoltare… e rivedere me stesso ed i miei atroci gesti di quasi vent'anni fa.

Sento di nuovo il sangue caldo colarmi tra le mani, poi diventare progressivamente freddo e rapprendersi sulle dita, mentre da rosso diventa nero. Il suo odore acre mi satura le narici mentre il sapore ferroso m'inonda la gola.

Mi sembra di impazzire.

C'è una nuova Mangiamorte, questa sera.

Quei suoi movimenti, così languidi ed eleganti, mi hanno subito fatto pensare a Narcissa: ma non può, non può essere lei!

Non la mia dolce Narcissa, l'unica gioia del mio cuore, la sola speranza della mia vita!

Si stanno accanendo sul bambino, ora, tragico fantoccio vivente su cui consumano orridi esperimenti. Le urla disperate del padre lacerano la notte, mentre la madre, paralizzata dall'orrore, non si muove, non urla, non chiude gli occhi, non chiede una pietà che nessuno di quei mostri è disposto a concedere.

Io sono stato uno di loro.

Anche io non ho avuto pietà.

I loro gesti sono stati i miei: atrocemente crudeli come quelli della Mangiamorte sconosciuta che si è avvicinata al bimbo, quasi di corsa, e lo ha strappato dalle tenaglie di Tiger. Poi un gesto inatteso ed eccessivo, quale materno abbraccio soffocante, regala a quel piccolo essere innocente l'agognata morte.

Tiger glielo leva bruscamente dal petto, sguaina di nuovo il pugnale e corre ad offrire all'Oscuro Signore il sangue puro che sgorga da quel macabro sacrificio.

Lei rimane immobile, stringendo forsennatamente le braccia ormai vuote.

Poi crolla in ginocchio mentre le braccia, lentamente, sciolgono il loro abbraccio mortale e vanno a penzolare inerti lungo i fianchi.

Socchiudo gli occhi, mentre un brivido gelato mi percorre la schiena e le mie labbra tremano, sussurrando preghiere che non ho mai conosciuto.

Vorrei poter pietosamente ricomporre quel corpicino straziato e chiudere delicatamente quegli occhi innocenti sbarrati sull'orrore infinito di questa notte. Uguale a tante, troppe altre notti.

Nuove urla, differenti torture, altre membra straziate: non ce la faccio più!

Vorrei poter fuggire via e cancellare l'orrore del mio passato che questa notte scorre nuovamente davanti ai miei occhi sgomenti.

Vorrei essere al posto di quell'uomo.

La Mangiamorte che non conosco è irrequieta e freme vicino a Macnair, sembra ansiosa di prendere il suo posto. Poi il sangue del babbano le schizza sulla maschera e lei arretra, quasi spaventata. Giurerei d'averla vista tremare. ma certo ho sbagliato perché ora ha sguainato il pugnale. Lucente, affilatissimo, scaglia nel buio i riflessi delle fiamme, più rossi del sangue che cola lentamente dalla sua impassibile maschera d'argento.

Lacrime di sangue scendono ora dall'orbita vuota del babbano, fino a confondersi nell'ammasso informe che una volta era la lingua, che ora pende fino a lambire l'omero.

Gli occhi della sua donna sono ancora al loro posto, ma fissano vitrei l'oscurità: la coscienza sembra averla del tutto abbandonata. Quel verme di Minus si diverte a guidarla con le mani in un osceno spogliarello.

La Mangiamorte ha rotto gli indugi ed ha preso il posto in prima fila, lasciato libero da Macnair. Brandisce il pugnale dirigendolo veloce verso il petto dell'uomo, scossa da uno strano tremito, mentre un suono inaspettato esce contorto dalla sua lucente maschera: sembra un singhiozzo disperato.

Rapida come il fulmine infligge il suo colpo, poi estrae il pugnale senza che una sola goccia di sangue lo segua. Il babbano rimane in piedi, immobile, senza un grido. La Mangiamorte arretra guardando incerta il suo pugnale… ed attende.

So perfettamente cosa accadrà, ora l'uomo stramazzerà al suolo, morto. Lei ha infilato troppo a fondo il pugnale, troppo diretto al cuore, con un angolo troppo perfetto.

Proprio come un tempo anche io facevo per donare una morte pietosa.

La guardo dritta negli occhi, ma il luccichio della maschera m'impedisce di leggere in lei.

Eppure, ancora il mio pensiero vola alla mia adorata Narcissa, che non ho più rivisto dalla morte di Lucius.

Solo a lei avevo rivelato quei miei gesti disperati, solo lei potrebbe ripeterli con tanta precisione.

Poi scrollo il capo, incredulo: le sue mani così sottili, bianche ed eleganti, non possono certo brandire un pugnale ed uccidere un uomo!

Il babbano cade lentamente a terra mentre Goyle si guarda stupito le mani: lo ha solo appena sfiorato, giusto stretto alla gola: non pensava d'essere così possente!

Uno strano suono esce dalla maschera d'argento della Mangiamorte: Goyle l'interpreta come una risata di scherno, io penso ancora ad un singhiozzo disperato.

Devo essere pazzo, vedo in lei la donna che amo e sto interpretando i suoi gesti come avrei voluto che fossero i miei: due morti, due liberazioni impreviste.

Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte ondeggia nervoso, hanno perso due vittime molto più velocemente del previsto, ed ora si stringono bramosi intorno all'ultima rimasta: la migliore, quella dalla quale si attendono il maggiore godimento.

La Mangiamorte ora sembra quasi respirare a fatica e si sostiene ad un albero.

Sento le odiose incitazioni di Macnair ed i volgari apprezzamenti di Tiger: Minus ride ed arretra mentre Goyle afferra la babbana e le strappa l'ultimo velo di dosso. Poi la obbliga a piegare la schiena.

Guardo a terra e sento la donna urlare.

Arretro e sento la donna urlare.

Mi giro, chiudo gli occhi e le sue urla inchiodano i miei pensieri.

Poi silenzio.

Un rutto ed una risata soddisfatta.

Le urla ricominciano: avanti un altro.

Mi chiedo quando tempo quella donna potrà resistere: troppo tempo, certo più di quanto resisterò io. Frugo nel mio mantello, trovo quello che cerco e mi avvicino a lei. Si è già formata una coda eccitata, che non intendo rispettare. Mi faccio avanti reclamando con fermezza il mio insolito turno di violenza e allontano brutalmente quell'animale di Macnair: risparmierò almeno questo a quella povera donna.

Lui si volta con ferocia, deciso a non mollare il posto. Credo che mi riconosca, anche se non ho mai proferito parola per tutta la sera, perché lo stupore si diffonde repentino sul suo viso, che non ha mai coperto con la maschera. Ne approfitto per sostituirmi velocemente a lui: non mi ha mai visto violentare una delle tante vittime dei Mangiamorte.

Mi chino sulla donna, nuda ed insanguinata, e la stringo a me con una dolcezza che so far apparire rude e crudele.

Mi avvicino piano al suo volto: nei suoi occhi chiari non c'è più nulla, neppure il terrore. Sussurro appena poche parole, sperando che in lei possa esserci ancora un barlume di comprensione:

- Non ti farò del male… voglio solo aiutarti.

Le mie labbra si avvicinano alle sue mentre Macnair, ripresosi dallo stupore, alfine sghignazza dandomi dello sdolcinato.

- Mordi la capsula che passerò nella tua bocca. – sussurro a fior di labbra – E' un potente veleno mortale… indolore ed istantaneo.

Un tremito corre sulle sue labbra mentre le sfioro con le mie, poi le apre appena ed io inserisco la capsula che ho in bocca, spingendola piano con la lingua.

Sento le risa di Macnair che mi martellano nella testa.

La sventurata babbana ha risucchiato la capsula mortale: ritraggo la lingua, ma le mie labbra restano, leggere, a proteggere le sue, mentre sento che rompe con i denti l'involucro fatale.

- Perdono… - mormoro appena.

Una mano sottile e nervosa si appoggia alla mia spalla, cercando di strapparmi via dalla prigioniera, mentre una voce stridula colpisce le mie orecchie:

- Voglio baciarla anch'io! –

E' sempre lei, la nuova Mangiamorte: per un attimo incrocio il suo sguardo ed una mole immensa di dolore e pietà sommerge la mia mente.

Non riesco a capire cosa sta succedendo, ma la sensazione svanisce così com'è arrivata, mentre lei si china sull'altra donna a violarle la bocca.

Poche frazioni di secondo ed arretra di scatto, voltandosi a guardarmi: un infinito stupore alberga nei suoi occhi intensamente azzurri.

Ho la terribile sensazione che abbia perfettamente compreso ciò che ho appena fatto.

Poi il panico mi assale improvviso: io conosco bene quegli occhi!

Macnair s'inserisce prepotentemente tra noi e si getta sul corpo della babbana, spintonando la Mangiamorte che barcolla un attimo.

Dolore e pietà affollano di nuovo la mia mente mentre torno a guardare quegli amati occhi azzurri.

Macnair si dimena sul corpo ormai immobile della vittima, poi urla la sua rabbia quando comprende che sta ormai violentando solo un cadavere.

Lei quasi non respira più e resta immobile a fissarmi, gli occhi azzurri sempre più dilatati sotto la maschera insanguinata.

Nella sua mente mille sentimenti contrastanti lottano fra loro: rabbia e vergogna, paura e vendetta, disperazione e pietà. Ma su tutti prevalgono, tenacemente incatenati fra loro, dolore infinito ed amore profondo.

Lentamente leva la maschera e la lascia cadere a terra, scoprendo il suo bel volto diafano: ora sono io che non respiro più e rimango inchiodato davanti a lei, infine costretto ad affrontare una folle realtà che per tutta la sera ho invano cercato di sfuggire.

Narcissa.

La mia piccola, dolce e fragile Narcissa, la bellissima ed intoccabile moglie di Lucius Malfoy, la mia appassionata ma esitante amante di questi ultimi anni.

Anche lei rimane immobile, quasi sapesse con certezza chi sono ed avesse paura di me.

Il mio cuore urla, disperato: perché non sei più tornata da me amore mio, perché ora sei qui mia adorata Narcissa, perché indossi quelle orrende vesti da Mangiamorte che hai sempre tanto odiato?

Perché il sangue innocente di questi babbani macchia la tua anima che in tutti questi lunghi anni sei sempre riuscita a mantenere pura?

Senza rendermene neppure conto arretro barcollando, urto contro un albero ed inciampo nelle sue radici.

Non è possibile, non è possibile: Narcissa perché… perché?

Mi giro e fuggo via: so che anche tu mi hai riconosciuto, ma non ho il coraggio di affrontare il dolce sogno che per tutta la vita ho invano rincorso, non ora che le tue mani compiono gli scellerati gesti che un tempo lontano io ho follemente compiuto e che tu, solo tu, hai saputo fare cessare.

Fuggo nella notte, alla ricerca della più solitaria oscurità, dove potrò urlare il mio dolore e piangere tutte le lacrime per il mio sogno infranto.

II° atto – Ricordi spezzati

Ho corso a lungo nella brughiera incolta e deserta, ho corso fino a quando non ho più avuto un filo di fiato, ho corso fino a quando le lacrime si sono asciugate sulle mie gote pallide.

Poi ho camminato, ho camminato, ho camminato per ore, fino a quando non ho più sentito i piedi e le gambe.

Dove volevo andare, dove volevo fuggire?

Oltre i confini del mondo, oltre la realtà ed il presente.

Ma non c'è nessun luogo in cui posso andare, nessun luogo dove il mio sogno può tornare a vivere: Hogwarts è troppo lontana, come tristemente lontano è il tempo di quei dolci baci, pieni d'ingenuo timore e di travolgente passione.

Tu, la più bella e desiderata ragazza della scuola; tu, intoccabile ed irraggiungibile per chiunque.

Io, sempre taciturno ed imbronciato; io, orgoglioso e solitario Serpeverde, che ti osservavo da lontano e ti sapevo intimamente solo mia.

Tu, giovane figlia da sacrificare per risollevare le sorti della famiglia Black, ed io nobile mago purosangue, erede del nulla di una famiglia da troppo tempo decaduta. Quando potere e ricchezza non avevano ancora alcun significato per me.

Il tuo viso dall'ovale perfetto, le labbra rosse ed invitanti che brillavano sulla pelle nivea, il cielo infinito nei tuoi occhi ed il sole tra i tuoi lunghi capelli.

La divisa scolastica che cadeva lentamente a terra ed il tuo corpo splendido che fremeva sotto le mie dita, che lo sfioravano leggere. Poi l'infinito desiderio, la passione impetuosa dei miei sedici anni, il sentimento puro d'amore che cresceva ogni giorno sempre più.

Infine la mia promessa d'amore eterno… ed i tuoi occhi che si sono riempiti di lacrime.

Non hai mai accettato il piccolo anello che volevo donarti, non mi hai mai permesso di infilartelo al dito.

La mia mano scorre piano all'interno del mantello, frugo appena nella tasca più riposta e segreta, ed il piccolo cerchietto scivola fuori del morbido velluto nero che lo ha protetto per tanti anni e brilla di nuovo tra le mie dita tremanti.

Non è il mio modesto anello che porti al dito, mia adorata Narcissa, ma quello sfarzoso del nobile, ricco e potente Lucius Malfoy. E' lui, alla fine, che hai scelto, anche se il tuo cuore batteva forte quando eri tra le mie braccia, se cercavi le mie labbra con bramosia infinita, se gridavi a lungo il piacere intenso che sapevo donarti.

Ti amo Narcissa, non ho mai smesso di amarti, neppure quando hai ucciso il nostro amore il giorno che hai sposato Lucius.

Lascio nuovamente scivolare il mio piccolo tesoro nella tasca nascosta del lungo mantello nero ed entro silenziosamente nella foresta scura, così come tanti anni fa m'immersi nell'oscurità di Voldemort.

Antiche rovine stagliate nella notte, macabri scheletri di un tempo che fu, mute testimoni della mia orrenda follia, alla ricerca del potere e della ricchezza che mi avrebbero permesso di riconquistare la donna che amavo.

Ho presto scoperto la totale inutilità della mia insensata ricerca, mentre le mie mani s'immergevano nel sangue ed io precipitavo nell'oscurità della mia notte.

Una notte durata due anni, sempre più nera e profonda, più atroce e crudele.

Due anni tra le braccia del male, sognando di poter riconquistare i tuoi baci.

Due anni disumani e senza pietà, in cui ho ucciso anche la speranza, ma non riuscivo a smettere di desiderarti.

Due anni di follia insensata, due anni di colpe che in tutto il resto della mia vita non potrò mai espiare.

Due anni che mi hanno portato quasi a perdere la ragione e a cercare la morte quando ho finalmente compreso, nella sua totale ed irreversibile gravità, l'errore che avevo commesso.

Invece, non c'era la Morte, con la sua falce affilata, quando ho riaperto dolorosamente gli occhi, quel giorno.

C'eri tu Narcissa, bellissima e soave, che curavi con dolce pazienza le mie gravi ferite.

Lievi erano le carezze delle tue mani, impalpabili le tue labbra sulla mia fronte pallida, pieno d'amore il tuo dolce sorriso.

Ed io sono lentamente tornato a vivere, solo per affrontare di nuovo la mia amara realtà. Lucius mi aveva salvato la vita, a rischio della sua, solo perché io potessi continuare a soffrire vedendo suo figlio crescere nel ventre della donna che amavo… e che mi amava da lontano.

Eppure, la consapevolezza del tuo irraggiungibile amore mi ha permesso di ritrovare il senno e con il tuo aiuto mi sono lentamente e dolorosamente arrampicato fuori da quel baratro orrendo in cui ero precipitato ed ho trovato una nuova ragione di vita: espiare le mie colpe rischiando ogni giorno la vita facendo la spia per Silente.

Poi tuo figlio è nato ed i mesi sono passati mentre io continuavo a camminare sul filo sottile che separava la vita dalla morte.

Chiudevo gli occhi e vedevo il tuo viso, nel sonno bramavo le tue labbra ed il tuo corpo… e lievemente sfioravo la tua mano in un rispettoso baciamano, orgoglioso padrino di Draco al sontuoso ballo organizzato per lui.

Una dolce tortura tenerti tra le braccia senza poterti stringere a me, crudele delizia vedere il desiderio anche nei tuoi occhi, delizioso tormento le tue labbra che sorridevano così vicino alle mie, infinito strazio il tuo profumo che poi mi accompagnava, ineluttabilmente solo, nella notte.

Poi Voldemort è caduto ed io ho nuovamente sperato: ma un Malfoy non può cadere nel fango, un Malfoy ha sempre potenti alleati. Potere, ricchezza, influenza abilmente amministrata e Lucius Malfoy è intoccabile per chiunque.

Soprattutto per chi, come me, non è stato capace di tradire un amico.

Neppure se mi ha portato via la donna che amavo.

Ma il Marchio Nero brucia la mia pelle così come brucia la sua.

Anche se solo la mia anima ne è stata irrimediabilmente arsa.

Così gli anni sono passati e ti ho amato da lontano, rispettando le tue paure e le tue indecisioni, vedendo nei tuoi occhi l'amore per me, ma anche per tuo marito.

Mi sono chiuso nel mio gelido e buio sotterraneo, a Hogwarts, tra le mie amate pozioni e quegli stupidi alunni, tra i miei adorati libri e gli insulsi colleghi.

Nascosto agli occhi del mondo solo per sognare di poterti avere una volta ancora tra le braccia, sfiorare le tue labbra, accarezzarti i lunghi capelli color del sole e sussurrati tutto il mio infinito amore.

Sempre amaramente solo.

Fino a quella sera, quando sei arrivata disperata e piangente nel mio studio e ti sei buttata tra le mie braccia, mormorando che avevi appena scoperto che Lucius ti tradiva.

Ti ho stretto a me, in silenzio, cercando di calmare i tuoi singhiozzi.

Sapevo che ti tradiva, da diversi anni ormai. Ma sapevo anche che ti amava. Uno strano modo d'amare, che non riesco a comprendere, troppo diverso dal mio che è così totale ed assoluto! Eppure ti amava e, a modo suo e con tutte le sue mancanze, sei stata l'unica donna che lui abbia veramente amato. La madre di suo figlio: un fatto essenziale per un Malfoy.

Ma tu piangevi, irrimediabilmente delusa, e ti aggrappavi a me. Amavi Lucius, ma amavi anche me!

Non sapevo cosa fare: il desiderio per te mi torturava penosamente, ma il mio amore intenso m'imponeva di rispettare il tuo dolore.

Ti ho portata sul divano ed ho asciugato le tue lacrime con piccoli e delicati baci, ho lenito le tue pene con leggere e tenere carezze, ti ho sussurrato piano il mio sconfinato amore e ti ho cullato, a lungo, dolcemente, piano piano. Finché i singhiozzi si sono calmati e ti sei addormentata tra le mie braccia, i lunghi capelli sciolti sul petto, pieni dei riflessi dorati delle fiamme.

Sono rimasto lì, a guardarti, a desiderarti, a respirare il tuo profumo.

Vedevo il tuo seno sollevarsi piano nel respiro calmo del sonno e le tue labbra dischiudersi nel sorriso del sogno.

Ti desideravo da impazzire, dolorosamente, disperatamente, infinitamente!

Ma, solo, ho rispettosamente vegliato sul tuo sonno, accarezzando piano la tua nivea pelle e sfiorando appena le tue belle labbra.

Poi il risveglio, dal tuo sonno tranquillo, dal mio sogno doloroso.

La passione che scoppia improvvisa tra noi ed il desiderio, negato per oltre dieci anni, che esplode incontrollato.

Le tue labbra cercano avidamente le mie, fino ad incontrarle in un bacio intenso, pieno del fuoco impetuoso della passione. Interminabile. Fino a restare entrambi senza fiato. Poi le tue mani guidano impazienti le mie, a cercare carezze ardenti, mai dimenticate, sempre desiderate. Ti bacio ancora per soffocare le tue grida di piacere mentre mi sento bruciare dal desiderio. Le tue piccole mani, veloci, slacciano la lunga fila di bottoni della mia casacca, quasi strappano quelli della camicia mentre io mi libero dei pantaloni.

La tua pelle nuda contro la mia, calda e pulsante… e finalmente sei mia, di nuovo mia, intensamente e profondamente mia.

Rotoliamo sul tappeto, travolti dall'eccitazione, infuocati dal desiderio, in un rovente amplesso appassionato.

Spingo in te con forza, ripetutamente, sempre più profondamente e velocemente. Le tue mani stringono forte la mia schiena e le tue unghie la graffiano mentre ancora sento il tuo corpo inondato dal piacere.

Troppi anni che non faccio all'amore, non riesco a controllarmi come vorrei, ed anch'io sono invaso dall'onda intensa dell'orgasmo. Continuo a muovermi in te e sento il tuo piacere unirsi al mio, in un unico ed ardente fuoco.

Poi ti bacio languidamente, ti bacio intensamente, ti bacio ardentemente.

Guardo il tuo bellissimo corpo e lo accarezzo piano, dolcemente, appassionatamente, ed ancora il desiderio cresce, impetuoso e travolgente e sono nuovamente in te.

Con dolcezza infinita, ora, in languidi e lenti movimenti che ti portano all'apice del godimento. Poi mi giro sulla schiena e sei tu sopra di me, così posso vedere tutto il tuo sensuale corpo ed accarezzarlo. E baciare i seni che mi offri con tanta generosità. Ancora ti sento godere mentre oscilli con forza sul mio bacino ed io lo spingo in alto, ad acuire il tuo piacere, ancora ed ancora.

Poi di nuovo sono sopra di te, ti bacio e mi muovo velocemente, ti bacio e mi muovo lentamente, ti bacio e ti bacio e ti bacio.

Voglio farti impazzire, come tu fai impazzire me.

Sei arrivata piangente e tradita, te ne sei andata sorridente e traditrice.

Ed io sono rimasto di nuovo solo.

Ad attendere il nostro prossimo incontro clandestino.

Ce ne sono stati tanti, certo non dovrei lamentarmi, appena potevi correvi da me: dall'amante che sapeva dare fuoco al tuo desiderio e soddisfarlo poi pienamente.

Ma ogni volta, poi, te n'andavi e tornavi da lui: da tuo marito, dal padre di tuo figlio.

Non era questo che volevo da te Narcissa, non era solo il tuo corpo che volevo.

Io volevo tutto di te: il cuore e l'anima, i pensieri ed i ricordi.

Volevo il tuo futuro Narcissa, il tuo futuro con me, solo con me.

Ma Lucius era sempre nei tuoi pensieri, per paura, dicevi. O magari per abitudine. Perché lo amavi, forse, temevo io.

Così di te avevo solo le briciole, e mi mancava tanto di poter passeggiare abbracciato a te alla luce del sole, davanti a tutti, orgoglioso e felice di mostrare la mia donna.

Ma non eri mia, non eri _solo_ mia.

Ed io soffrivo al pensiero che anche lui potesse avere il tuo corpo.

E farti godere… o forse solo usarti per il suo piacere.

Eppure ero felice, immensamente felice di quel poco che potevo avere.

Poi Lucius ha cercato di evadere da Azkaban ed è stato ucciso.

Lo ammetto, ho provato un moto di felicità al pensiero che tu saresti corsa tra le mie braccia e saresti infine stata… solo mia!

Invece, invece non sei mai più venuta da me ed ormai sono passati oltre tre mesi dalla sua morte.

Ed ora… ora ti ritrovo qui, tra i demoni di Voldemort, il tuo dolce viso celato dietro quella fredda maschera d'argento ed il tuo bel corpo fasciato da quelle nere vesti, che tanto odiavi, già impregnate di sangue innocente.

Non può essere, non è possibile.

Narcissa, dolce e fragile amore mio, cosa ti è successo?

III° atto – Sorgerà ancora il sole?

Il piano, da me minuziosamente predisposto, ha funzionato alla perfezione e la trappola finale è scattata sui Mangiamorte.

Troppo tardi mi sono accorto che anche Narcissa era con loro: non avrebbe dovuto essere qui.

Gli Auror li stanno circondando e temo che questa sera non ci saranno prigionieri: l'odio nutre la crudeltà e la vendetta alimenta la ferocia in un crescendo inarrestabile.

Celato dietro gli oscuri abiti da Mangiamorte scambio il cenno concordato con Malocchio, che mi lascia via libera. Ne approfitto per avvicinarmi a Narcissa e trascinarla verso la salvezza della via di fuga che avevo predisposto per me solo.

Sei stupita del mio gesto improvviso e mi segui docile per lo stretto e scivoloso cunicolo. Ora siamo all'aperto, nell'aria fresca che lentamente imbrunisce. Ti stringo a me, con decisione, e mi smaterializzo portandoti verso la libertà.

Il tuo ricco e sontuoso castello, non ho altro posto in cui portarti: non possiedo nulla se non il mio immenso amore per te ed un sogno che si è dolorosamente infranto alla morte di Lucius.

Mi hai guardato, togliendoti la maschera e mostrandomi il tuo bel volto profondamente stupito.

Non parli, ma è molto chiara la domanda nei tuoi luminosi occhi azzurri, pieni della luce dorata del crepuscolo.

Una domanda di cui conosci sin troppo bene l'innamorata risposta.

Ti guardo, avvolto nel mio mantello, il viso sempre celato dietro la maschera d'argento e la bacchetta saldamente in pugno: sei spaventata, sei confusa, sei bellissima, sei la donna che amo da oltre vent'anni, sei la mia dolce e meravigliosa Narcissa… novella Mangiamorte.

La mia voce è fredda e distaccata, completamente alterata dalla maschera:

- Perché?

E' questa la domanda senza una comprensibile risposta.

- Perché non sei più tornata da me dopo la morte di Lucius? Perché sei andata da Voldemort?

- Loro hanno ucciso Lucius! – mormori con voce stridula.

- Era un assassino, Narcissa, e stava cercando di evadere per tornare a commettere i suoi crimini! – sibilo con voce dura.

Un tremito percorre il tuo corpo ed arretri:

- Era mio marito… lo amavo. - sussurri appena, abbassando gli occhi.

La mia voce perde il timbro metallico e si fa profonda e roca:

- Lo so… nessuno più di me conosce i tuoi sentimenti per Lucius. Ma perché L'Oscuro, perché diventare una sua Mangiamorte? Proprio tu che non hai mai condiviso quell'ideale, tu che odiavi quelle vesti nere ed il loro tremendo significato!

Il tuo respiro si fa affannoso, mentre appoggi le spalle all'elegante colonna del portico.

La mia voce diventa un accorato sussurro:

- Tu che mi hai aiutato a liberarmi dalla sua schiavitù, tu che sei stata la mia guida e sola speranza. Perché Narcissa, perché hai tradito te stessa?

- Dovevo vendicare… la sua morte.

Sembra che queste parole ti siano costate tutta la tua forza e determinazione. Così scivoli lentamente a terra, adagiandoti graziosamente sui gradini, i tuoi lucenti occhi azzurri colmi di lacrime.

- Vendicare un Mangiamorte uccidendo Babbani innocenti?

L'assurdità della tua risposta vibra nella mia voce incredula.

Silenzio, mentre il sole scende lento sull'orizzonte, disegnando venature dorate sul prezioso marmo del colonnato: sembra quasi che nel salone si svolga ancora una di quelle solite e sontuose feste e le sfavillanti luci di mille candelabri sfuggano dalle imposte socchiuse.

Ma c'è solo un freddo silenzio intorno a noi: il tempo delle feste è terminato da mesi nel maniero dei Malfoy.

Mi avvicino a te, bellissima in quelle oscure e crudeli vesti, dolcissima nel pallore spaventato del tuo viso.

Lentamente tolgo la maschera e la lascio scivolare a terra, vicino ai tuoi piedi. Poi m'inginocchio al tuo fianco.

Nei tuoi occhi una barriera di terrore m'impedisce di comprendere i tuoi pensieri:

- Ed ora cosa farai? – mormori con voce flebile – Ora che mi ritrovi Mangiamorte… mi ucciderai?

Scrollo piano la testa, mentre delicatamente tiro indietro il tuo cappuccio: il sole che si avvia al tramonto sembra fondersi nei tuoi meravigliosi capelli, raccolti in una stretta treccia.

- Ti ho sottratto agli Auror affinché non ti catturassero, non ti uccidessero. Ti amo Narcissa, lo sai, molto più di quanto credevo fosse possibile. Ho trascorso la mia vita sognando invano il momento in cui saresti stata solo mia. Come potrei ucciderti… perché commetti gli stessi crimini che un tempo commisi io, inseguendo un potere maledetto che stoltamente speravo potesse renderti infine mia. Sono colpevole quanto te e non posso giudicarti.

- Cosa farai, allora?

La tua voce trema ancora: hai paura di me… ed io non voglio!

Ti sorrido piano e sussurro:

- Voglio finalmente sposarti… e stringerti rispettosamente fra le braccia per difenderti da te stessa. Fin quando capirò perché vuoi stare al fianco di Voldemort. Ma t'impedirò di commettere altri crimini.

Lentamente ho sciolto l'intricata treccia ed ho sparso i tuoi lunghi capelli sulle spalle e sul petto ed ora li accarezzo delicatamente.

Le tue labbra tremano ed io vorrei tanto poterle sfiorare con le mie. Ma prima devo capire, devo capire perché quell'ordendo marchio deturpa ora la tua nivea pelle.

- Ti starò vicino, notte e giorno, con tutto l'amore che non mi hai mai permesso di darti fino ad ora…

- Non voglio il tuo amore!

Il tuo grido rabbioso uccide l'ultimo brandello di speranza, lacerando l'aria immobile della sera e strazia il mio cuore, più di quanto avrebbe potuto fare l'affilato pugnale dei Mangiamorte conficcato a fondo nel mio petto.

Socchiudo gli occhi e chino il capo, senza più forze né volontà, mentre la bacchetta, che ho sempre tenuto stretta in pugno, ora si abbassa inerme verso terra.

Con gesto fulmineo ti levi in piedi ed estrai la tua gridando:

- _Expelliarmus!_

La mia bacchetta ti vola tra le mani, mentre la tua mi preme dolorosamente alla gola.

E' strano, ma non ho paura.

Sono in ginocchio davanti alla donna che amo, mentre il sole illumina i miei occhi per l'ultima volta, prima di sprofondare per sempre nella notte.

- Ed ora cosa farai? – sussurro dolcemente - Ora che tu sei una Mangiamorte ed io… non lo sono più.

Mi guardi e non rispondi.

Sollevo il viso e ti sorrido ancora, con tutta la dolcezza del mio amore. Poi sussurro piano:

- Ti amo Narcissa… ti amo infinitamente.

La tua mano trema, mentre stringi la bacchetta puntandomela al cuore, e cominci a muovere le labbra nella maledizione mortale.

La mia mano, sotto il mantello, accarezza piano l'anello che non ho mai potuto infilarti al dito. Una lacrima brilla nei miei occhi neri, ormai spogli di tutti i loro sogni.

Anche se vorrei solo sorriderti… e poterti amare!

Guardo le tue labbra per leggervi le parole che porranno irrimediabilmente fine al mio sogno… e al mio dolore.

Ed invece rinasce la speranza:

- Severus… aiutami!

Un grido soffocato e crolli tra le mie braccia protese, tremante come mai prima d'ora.

Ti stringo a me, senza poter comprendere quale miracolo sia avvenuto, mentre le mie labbra ti sfiorano piano la fronte pallida e la mano accarezza dolcemente i tuoi capelli.

Poi mi rialzo in piedi, sollevandoti con me, e resto in silenzio ad ascoltare i tuoi singhiozzi disperati, mentre ti cullo piano fra le braccia, cospargendoti capelli, fronte e guancia di mille baci delicati.

Infine ti sollevo il mento per cercare i tuoi occhi e la loro bella luce velata di pianto.

All'improvviso tutto è maledettamente chiaro nella mia mente: un malvagio incantesimo oscuro incatena a Voldemort il nobile sangue dei Malfoy. Un crudele e potente vincolo magico che alla morte di Lucius è ricaduto sul sangue di tuo figlio… e tu ti sei sacrificata al posto suo!

Mi sento morire per aver dubitato di te, per non aver capito subito cosa stava accadendo, per non essere venuto a cercarti quando tu più avevi bisogno del mio aiuto, ma avevi troppa paura per richiederlo!

Ora è la mia voce che trema, mentre leggo nei tuoi occhi la terribile verità che giustifica ogni tuo precedente incomprensibile gesto:

- Amore mio, non aver paura! Ti strapperò via da lui… ed anche Draco! A qualsiasi costo.

Le mie mani sfiorano appena, delicatamente, il tuo delizioso viso, le guance pallide, gli occhi spaventati e le labbra tremanti.

- Ti proteggerò io da lui… - sussurro, – Abbi fiducia in me!

Poi mi chino sul tuo braccio sinistro e sollevo l'ampia manica della tua veste nera: il Marchio spicca sulla tua pelle delicata ed io so quanto può bruciare a fondo nella carne.

Lentamente mi avvicino e bacio con infinito amore la tua pelle martoriata, la sfioro teneramente, con immenso rispetto per il tuo sacrificio.

- Dovevi correre da me, - sussurro piano, con voce incrinata dal pianto, - avrei trovato il modo per salvare Draco senza che tu dovessi…

Mi sorridi tra le lacrime e mormori:

- Ti amo Severus… e non avrei voluto null'altro che il tuo amore… per tutta la vita!

Ti sorrido, troppo felice anche solo per pensare.

Senza neppure rendermene conto la mia mano si è infilata nella tasca più segreta del mantello ed il piccolo anello brilla ora tra le mie dita.

Un dolce sorriso, pieno d'amore, illumina il tuo viso: non ti ho mai visto così bella prima d'ora! Continui a guardarmi teneramente negli occhi, mentre sfili con lentezza dal dito il prezioso anello di Lucius e lo lasci rotolare nell'erba.

Non riesco quasi più a trattenere le lacrime, mentre sussurro con voce incrinata, piena d'infinito amore:

- Vuoi sposarmi Narcissa?

- Sì, Severus: non ho mai desiderato altro!

Mi porgi la mano ed il mio pegno d'amore eterno cinge finalmente il tuo dito.

Infine ti stringo a me, finalmente solo mia, mentre le stelle brillano come diamanti nel blu cobalto del cielo sereno.

Tra alcune ore ci sarà l'alba più meravigliosa della mia vita: la mia nuova ed infinitamente felice vita, con te al mio fianco, mia dolce ed amata promessa sposa.

Parte terza: Follia e PassioneI° atto – Il passato ritorna

Le ombre si allungano minacciose e vorticano nell'aria notturna sospinte dalla luce purpurea del grande fuoco.

Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte dell'Oscuro Signore è nuovamente riunito a festeggiare un macabro rito. Sguaiate risate di scherno e urla strazianti s'intrecciano e si rincorrono nell'oscurità. Neri mantelli svolazzano come rapaci notturni, le lunghe ed acuminate unghie intente a martoriare carne innocente. Maschere d'argento coprono ghigni satanici, amplificandoli e rendendoli ancora più terrorizzanti.

Sotto la mia imperscrutabile maschera solo un'impotente disperazione: amare ed afflitte lacrime, che i miei occhi non riescono a trattenere, bruciano più del fuoco sulle mie guance pallide, mentre serro spasmodicamente le mascelle affinché non possa uscirne il mio urlo angosciato.

Ho chiuso gli occhi ma non serve a nulla: le loro urla mi sconvolgono mentre Macnair descrive sghignazzando ogni singola tortura perpetrata su quella povera coppia di Babbani ed il loro figlioletto di poco più di un anno.

Stringo forsennatamente la bacchetta nella mano, quasi rischiando di spezzarla: non posso fare nulla, nulla… nulla! Finire loro compagno di torture non sarebbe d'alcuna utilità per l'Ordine, e non riuscirebbe neppure a placare la mia coscienza.

Posso solo guardare, ascoltare… e rivedere me stesso ed i miei atroci gesti di quasi vent'anni fa.

Sento di nuovo il sangue caldo colarmi tra le mani, poi diventare progressivamente freddo e rapprendersi sulle dita, mentre da rosso diventa nero. Il suo odore acre mi satura le narici mentre il sapore ferroso m'inonda la gola.

Mi sembra di impazzire.

Ci sei anche tu stasera, come sempre da quando sei fuggita da Azkaban.

Luce di fuoco nei tuoi occhi neri, capelli ribelli, più scuri della notte, che ondeggiano spavaldi nell'aria.

Non indossi la maschera, mia amata Bellatrix, ed è piena di dolorosa follia la tua risata.

Si stanno accanendo sul bambino, ora, tragico fantoccio vivente su cui consumano orridi esperimenti. Le urla disperate del padre lacerano la notte, mentre la madre, paralizzata dall'orrore, non si muove, non urla, non chiude gli occhi, non chiede una pietà che nessuno di quei mostri è disposto a concedere.

Io sono stato uno di loro.

Anche io non ho avuto pietà.

I loro gesti sono stati i miei: atrocemente crudeli come i tuoi, Bellatrix, che ti sei avvicinata al bimbo, quasi di corsa, e lo stai ora contendendo alle tenaglie di Tiger. Una macabra sfida tra voi, fatta di gesti feroci e spietati, in un folle crescendo d'atrocità. Poi la tua pazzia prevale ed un ultimo gesto, del tutto eccessivo, regala a quel piccolo essere innocente una veloce ed agognata morte, mentre offri ridendo all'Oscuro il sangue puro che sgorga da quel macabro sacrificio.

Socchiudo gli occhi, mentre un brivido gelato mi percorre la schiena e le mie labbra tremano, sussurrando preghiere che non ho mai conosciuto.

Vorrei poter pietosamente ricomporre quel corpicino straziato e chiudere delicatamente quegli occhi innocenti sbarrati sull'orrore infinito di questa notte. Uguale a tante, troppe altre notti.

Vorrei poter pregare anche per te, Bellatrix, vorrei poter riconoscere la donna che un tempo tanto amavo.

Nuove urla, differenti torture, altre membra straziate: non ce la faccio più!

Vorrei poter fuggire via e cancellare l'orrore del mio passato, che questa notte scorre nuovamente davanti ai miei occhi sgomenti.

Vorrei essere al posto di quell'uomo.

Sei irrequieta, Bellatrix, e fremi vicino a Macnair, sembri ansiosa di prendere il suo posto. Poi il sangue del Babbano ti schizza addosso ed arretri, quasi spaventata. Giurerei d'averti vista tremare, ma certo ho sbagliato, perché un ghigno crudele deturpa il tuo viso insanguinato. Ora hai sguainato il pugnale: lucente, affilatissimo, scaglia nel buio i riflessi delle fiamme, più rossi del sangue che ti cola lentamente sulla guancia.

Lacrime di sangue scendono ora dall'orbita vuota del Babbano, fino a confondersi nell'ammasso informe che una volta era la lingua, che ora pende fino a lambire l'omero.

Gli occhi della sua donna sono ancora al loro posto, ma fissano vitrei l'oscurità: la coscienza sembra averla del tutto abbandonata. Quel verme di Minus si diverte a guidarla con le mani in un osceno spogliarello.

Hai rotto gli indugi ed hai preso il posto in prima fila, lasciato libero da Macnair. Brandisci il pugnale dirigendolo veloce verso il petto dell'uomo, scossa da uno strano tremito: in rapida successione lo colpisci, stilettate dolorose che troppo lentamente priveranno il Babbano del suo tanto denigrato sangue.

Mi fai un cenno di sfida, invitandomi al tuo fianco, mentre con movimenti sensuali sembri offrirmi il tuo bel corpo, quale premio lussurioso di una gara agghiacciante.

Non riesco a staccare gli occhi dal tuo volto insanguinato, ancora bellissimo nonostante quattordici anni ad Azkaban.

Mi sorridi, crudele e provocante, e mi indichi la vittima: so che è infine arrivato, inesorabile, anche il mio turno.

Ringrazio la maschera d'argento che copre il mio viso.

Socchiudo gli occhi e cerco di capire quale oscura alchimia ancora mi spinge a desiderare il tuo conturbante corpo.

Ridi, dondolandoti piano sulle anche, poi con la lingua lecchi avidamente il sangue che dalla guancia è sceso fino a lambirti le labbra.

Non sei più tu, non sei più la mia Bellatrix: i Dissennatori devono averti succhiato l'anima!

Mi giro di scatto verso il Babbano e, rapido come il fulmine, infliggo il mio colpo mortale; poi, estraggo il pugnale senza che una sola goccia di sangue lo segua.

Il Babbano rimane in piedi, immobile e senza un grido. Mi guardi, ma non sembri neppure stupita. Sappiamo entrambi cosa accadrà: ora l'uomo stramazzerà al suolo, morto. Ho infilato troppo a fondo il pugnale, troppo diretto al cuore, con un angolo troppo perfetto.

Proprio come facevo un tempo per donare una morte pietosa.

E come facevi anche tu. Cerco di afferrarti per un braccio e di trascinarti fuori da questo Cerchio bestiale, ma resisti e ti liberi dalla mia stretta.

Il Babbano cade lentamente a terra mentre Goyle si guarda stupito le mani: lo ha solo appena sfiorato, giusto stretto alla gola, non pensava d'essere così possente!

Due morti, due liberazioni impreviste. Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte ondeggia nervoso, hanno perso due vittime molto più velocemente del previsto, ed ora si stringono bramosi intorno all'ultima rimasta: la migliore, quella dalla quale si attendono il maggiore godimento.

Sento le odiose incitazioni di Macnair ed i volgari apprezzamenti di Tiger: Minus ride ed arretra mentre Goyle afferra la Babbana e le strappa l'ultimo velo di dosso. Poi la obbliga a piegare la schiena.

Guardo a terra e sento la donna urlare.

Arretro e sento la donna urlare.

Mi giro, chiudo gli occhi e le sue urla inchiodano i miei pensieri.

Poi silenzio.

Un rutto ed una risata soddisfatta.

Le urla ricominciano: avanti un altro.

Mi chiedo quando tempo quella donna potrà resistere: troppo tempo, certo più di quanto resisterò io. Frugo nel mio mantello, trovo quello che cerco e mi avvicino a lei. Si è già formata una coda eccitata, che non intendo rispettare. Mi faccio avanti reclamando con fermezza il mio insolito turno di violenza e allontano brutalmente quell'animale di Macnair: risparmierò almeno questo a quella povera donna.

Lui si volta con ferocia, deciso a non mollare il posto. Credo che mi riconosca, anche se non ho mai proferito parola per tutta la sera, perché lo stupore si diffonde repentino sul suo viso, che non ha mai coperto con la maschera. Ne approfitto per sostituirmi velocemente a lui: non mi ha mai visto violentare una delle tante vittime dei Mangiamorte.

Nell'oscurità di questa notte atroce gli occhi di Bellatrix ardono come fiamme infernali.

Lascio scivolare a terra la maschera, poi mi chino sulla donna, nuda ed insanguinata, e la stringo a me con una dolcezza che so far apparire rude e crudele.

Mi avvicino piano al suo volto: nei suoi occhi chiari non c'è più nulla, neppure il terrore. Sussurro appena poche parole, sperando che in lei possa esserci ancora un barlume di comprensione:

- Non ti farò del male… voglio solo aiutarti.

Le mie labbra si avvicinano alle sue mentre Macnair, ripresosi dallo stupore, alfine sghignazza dandomi dello sdolcinato.

- Mordi la capsula che passerò nella tua bocca. – sussurro a fior di labbra – E' un potente veleno mortale, indolore ed istantaneo.

Un tremito corre sulle sue labbra mentre le sfioro con le mie, poi le apre appena ed io inserisco la capsula che ho in bocca, spingendola piano con la lingua.

Sento le risa di Macnair che mi martellano nella testa, mentre quelle di Bellatrix lacerano il mio cuore.

La sventurata Babbana ha risucchiato la capsula mortale: ritraggo la lingua, ma le mie labbra restano, leggere, a proteggere le sue, mentre sento che rompe con i denti l'involucro fatale.

- Perdono… - mormoro appena.

La tua mano si appoggia con decisione sulla mia spalla, cercando di strapparmi via dalla prigioniera, mentre la tua voce venata di follia frusta l'aria dietro di me:

- Voglio baciarla anch'io!

Per un attimo incrocio il tuo sguardo e mi sento morire: c'è solo odio nella tua mente!

Stai per chinarti sulla Babbana a violarle la bocca. Cerco di trattenerti per guadagnare preziosi secondi: se sarai troppo veloce a baciarla c'è il rischio che il veleno possa fare effetto anche su di te!

Fortunatamente, Macnair s'avvicina per gettarsi sul corpo esanime della Babbana, ma prima spinge inavvertitamente Bellatrix tra le mie braccia.

Il fuoco d'un tempo arde per un istante nei tuoi occhi e le tue labbra avvolgono le mie, dopo quattordici anni, brucianti di desiderio e di passione.

Macnair si dimena sul corpo ormai immobile della vittima, poi urla la sua rabbia quando comprende che sta ormai violentando solo un cadavere.

Il tuo corpo strettamente premuto contro il mio e la tua lingua che s'insinua avida nella mia bocca: un sogno bramato per troppi anni!

Poi, il sapore del sangue mi riporta inesorabilmente alla cruda realtà.

Il mio sogno non esiste più, tu non sei la Bellatrix che tanto amavo: se anche il mio corpo continua a desiderarti… io non posso più amarti!

Con immane sforzo mi ritraggo dal tuo bacio appassionato e così a lungo sospirato e ti scosto appena dal mio corpo che, incontrollabile, continua invece a smaniare per te.

Hai il respiro affannato e resti immobile a fissarmi. Nella tua mente c'è lo stupore più assoluto e… e qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere: dolore infinito ed amore profondo, tenacemente incatenati.

Ma, sopra a tutto, regna incontrastata un'insanabile follia.

Il mio cuore urla, disperato: perché, perché ho permesso che ti facessero questo Bellatrix, perché ho lasciato che annientassero la tua anima? Perché, perché non ho saputo proteggerti, amore mio?

Mi sciolgo del tutto dal tuo abbraccio e, senza rendermene neppure conto, arretro barcollando, urto contro un albero ed inciampo nelle sue radici.

Poi mi giro e fuggo via, fuggo nella notte, alla ricerca della più solitaria oscurità, dove potrò urlare il mio dolore disperato e piangere tutte le mie più amare lacrime per l'ultimo, imperdonabile crimine che ho commesso: non ti sono stato vicino quando avevi bisogno di me e quella notte maledetta ti ho lasciato andare con loro… e ti ho perduto per sempre!

II° atto – Ricordi spezzati

Ho corso a lungo nella brughiera incolta e deserta, ho corso fino a quando non ho più avuto un filo di fiato, ho corso fino a quando le lacrime si sono asciugate sulle mie gote pallide.

Poi ho camminato, ho camminato, ho camminato per ore, fino a quando non ho più sentito i piedi e le gambe.

Dove volevo andare, dove volevo fuggire?

Oltre i confini del mondo, oltre la realtà ed il presente. Inseguendo un sogno che non esiste più, da troppi anni ormai, anche se non ho mai voluto ammetterlo, anche se ho sempre voluto sperare che fosse ancora possibile… amarti!

Le onde s'infrangono con violenza sotto lo scoglio, poi l'acqua turbina e sale nello stretto incavo tra le rocce, limacciosa e greve di sabbia.

Piccoli detriti affiorano, portati dalla violenza della tempesta che ancora non si placa. L'acqua scura lambisce i miei stivali e bagna l'orlo del mantello, poi rifluisce schiumosa. Un istante di pace illusoria, poi tutto ricomincia, sempre uguale, nel crescente ribollire dell'onda.

Un colpo di vento solleva il mantello e mi scompiglia i capelli, mentre un fulmine saetta tra le nuvole gonfie di pioggia, illuminando un triste mago nero, ritto su uno scoglio sperduto in mezzo al mare infuriato.

Là, dietro a quelle onde lontane, la cupa sagoma della fortezza di Azkaban gela l'aria e crea la tempesta: non splende mai il sole su queste onde agitate.

Mai, neppure una volta in quattordici anni, ho visto il sole illuminare Azkaban.

E là dentro c'eri tu, amore mio, che lentamente morivi.

Ed io con te.

Tu, la più attraente ed eccitante ragazza della scuola; tu, piena di forza e di vita, il fuoco della passione negli occhi e nel cuore.

Io, sempre taciturno ed imbronciato; io, orgoglioso e solitario Serpeverde, che ti osservavo da lontano e bruciavo di desiderio ogni giorno di più.

Tu, orgogliosa figlia da sacrificare per risollevare le sorti della famiglia Black, ed io, nobile mago purosangue, erede del nulla di una famiglia da troppo tempo decaduta.

Ma che importava, tu eri il fuoco ed io la miccia, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto separarci: eravamo destinati ad ardere insieme!

Lunghi e lucenti capelli neri che stringevo forte tra le dita mentre ti facevo mia, il fuoco dei tuoi occhi che si confondeva nella passione dei miei, i nostri corpi strettamente allacciati che rotolavano sull'erba.

Non potevo stare un solo giorno senza di te e la notte violavo ogni regola della scuola per averti ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora! Ogni occasione era buona per stringerti a me e farti sentire il mio desiderio, frugare con le mani eccitate sotto la tua divisa, conquistare la tua bocca per non lasciarla più, nascosti dietro un'armatura, riparati in una nicchia, celati in un angusto ripostiglio.

Al mattino, accendevi il mio desiderio con sensuali movenze, a mezzogiorno mi facevi impazzire passandoti la lingua sulle labbra, il pomeriggio arroventavi la mia passione facendoti scorrere lascivamente le mani sul seno… e la sera esplodeva la nostra carnale passione.

Per mesi e mesi sono stato schiavo dei miei desideri e non ho voluto altro che accarezzare il tuo corpo sensuale e provocante, sentire le tue labbra appassionate che correvano sulla mia pelle fremente, inebriarmi del tuo profumo mentre affondavo il viso nel tuo seno ed entravo in te, profondamente, intensamente, con dolce e ripetuta violenza, notte dopo notte, sempre con inalterata ed infuocata passione, ogni volta sempre con più… amore.

La travolgente passione carnale dei miei sedici anni si era tramutata nell'amore intenso e romantico dei miei diciotto anni.

Tu mi prendevi in giro, non volevi neppure ascoltare le mie dolci parole d'amore e mi chiudevi la bocca con baci di fuoco.

Ma io continuavo imperterrito a farti promesse d'amore, che sapevo non potevi accettare. Perché era Rodolphus l'uomo che dovevi sposare. Dieci anni più di noi, primogenito ed erede della sostanziosa ricchezza dei Lestrange, temuto Mangiamorte dell'Oscuro Signore.

Era questo ultimo il suo unico e vero fascino per te: un fascino perverso, più forte di quanto avrei mai potuto immaginare in quel momento. Lo ho scoperto solo molto più tardi, troppo tardi!

Non m'importava se saresti diventata sua moglie; sapevo con certezza, visto le sue ben conosciute tendenze, che saresti comunque sempre stata solo mia: ma ora volevo anche il tuo cuore, oltre al tuo bellissimo corpo.

Ma tu hai crudelmente riso del piccolo anello che intendevo donarti il giorno prima del tuo ricco matrimonio, alzando le spalle ed affermando che non avresti mai portato neppure quello di Rodolphus, che quelle erano solo sciocche e futili promesse, che l'amore di cui io vagheggiavo non esisteva. Che esisteva solo la nostra infuocata passione e che quella, quella sola aveva valore per te!

Abbiamo fatto l'amore anche quella sera, con immutato e travolgente ardore, e le tue unghie mi hanno più volte graffiato la schiena mentre gridavi forte il tuo piacere.

Solo, c'era una lacrima amara sul mio viso, mentre ti baciavo dolcemente, appena finito di fare l'amore.

Non l'hai vista: non l'avresti compresa, non l'avresti accettata.

Ma io ti amavo lo stesso, ti amavo intensamente e profondamente.

Ti amavo di quel dolce amore romantico che tu dicevi che non esisteva.

Ti amavo anche per l'amore che tu non sapevi darmi.

Il giorno dopo ridevi felice, bellissima e sensuale sposa, gli occhi traboccanti d'ardente fuoco nero. Ed io, tuo testimone e pazzamente innamorato, riuscivo solo a desiderarti. Come sempre!

Mi strizzavi l'occhio indicando lo sposo, che, come il solito, guardava con innegabile maggior bramosia me, il tuo testimone, che non la sua novella sposa!

E la notte, fuggita dall'inutile talamo nuziale, eri di nuovo tra le mie braccia appassionate a cercare il piacere che Rodolphus mai avrebbe saputo darti.

Baci ardenti sulla tua pelle fremente, le mie mani a stringere i tuoi seni con bramosia, il mio corpo sopra al tuo a darti con infuocata passione ciò che volevi da me.

Poi, tenere parole d'amore che non sapevo frenare, dolci baci, delicate carezze, ed il desiderio che urla impetuoso nella mia carne. Così le carezze tornano ad essere intense ed insistenti, la lingua si sostituisce alla dita e tu gridi nella notte silenziosa, gridi l'unica forma d'amore che sembri conoscere.

Ed io sono nuovamente in te, ancora in te, per sempre in te: due corpi avvinti da un irresistibile richiamo, che si stringono, si uniscono, si allacciano con infinita passione ed impetuoso ardore, fino a gridare all'unisono alla vetta del piacere.

La scuola era ormai terminata da mesi e dovevamo decidere il nostro futuro.

Ma c'era un'unica strada tracciata davanti a noi, nessuna scelta possibile se non ciò che era sempre stato stabilito a priori per quelli come noi.

Forse avremmo potuto aprire gli occhi, forse potevamo intuire l'esistenza di quel piccolo bivio sulla strada maestra che si apriva invitante davanti a noi, ma abbiamo proseguito diritto, mano nella mano, sicuri dei nostri ideali, certi che li avremmo raggiunti, indipendentemente da quali atroci mezzi avremmo dovuto usare.

E quei mezzi li abbiamo usati, Bellatrix, tu ed io, andando oltre ogni umano limite, sprofondando nell'odio e nella crudeltà. Abbiamo chiuso gli occhi… ed abbiamo fatto finta che fosse giusto così.

Ed è scesa la notte su di noi, amanti infernali, passione carnale e sangue innocente sulle nostre mani.

Una notte durata due anni, sempre più nera e profonda, più atroce e crudele.

Due anni tra le braccia del male, ed ogni notte tu fra le mie braccia.

Due anni disumani e senza pietà, in cui ho ucciso anche la speranza, ma non riuscivo a controllare il mio desiderio per te.

Due anni di follia insensata, due anni di colpe che in tutto il resto della mia vita non potrò mai espiare.

Due anni a cercare invano il tuo amore, due anni a darti il mio amore, che diventava ogni giorno più forte, più forte, come forte cresceva l'orrore dentro di me per i crimini che commettevo.

Poi, all'improvviso, non c'è l'ho più fatta a tenere gli occhi chiusi, a fingere che quello che facevamo fosse giusto.

Era il mio amore per te che si ribellava a quelle atrocità, è stato il mio amore per te che è riuscito a rompere le catene che mi avvincevano all'Oscuro Signore.

All'inizio, ho pensato che sarei riuscito a portarti via da quell'orrore infinito: ci ho provato Bellatrix, ci ho provato con tutte le mie forze. Ho provato ad avvolgerti nel mio amore, a farti aprire gli occhi, ma tu resistevi, sempre più affascinata da Voldemort, sempre più coinvolta nelle sue atroci imprese.

Anche se ogni notte venivi a cercarmi, ed io non sapevo dirti di no.

Ma ogni volta erano sempre più amare le mie lacrime quando, finito di fare l'amore, ti addormentavi soddisfatta e serena tra le mie braccia, mentre io ben sapevo che il mio sonno sarebbe stato popolato solo dagli orridi incubi delle mie colpe.

Poi, Voldemort è caduto, ed io ho pensato che tutto sarebbe cambiato, che finalmente il mio inferno era finito, che avrei potuto nuovamente stringerti tra le braccia senza dover più sentire l'odore acre del sangue invadermi le narici.

Invece è stato allora che ho iniziato lentamente a perderti, amore mio.

La contagiosa follia di Rodolphus, i miei mille impegni di spia, tu che sembravi impazzita per la scomparsa di Voldemort, e la notte non sempre venivi a cercarmi.

E talvolta, quando mi cercavi, non mi trovavi.

E' stata colpa mia, Bellatrix, quella notte avrei potuto fermarti: avrei solo dovuto stringerti forte tra le braccia ed amarti come tu volevi essere amata.

Saresti rimasta con me: per sempre… forse.

Invece non l'ho fatto, non ho saputo proteggerti da te stessa e ti ho lasciato andare via.

Così te ne sei andata, sei andata con Rodolphus e gli altri dai Paciock.

La tua fine, la mia fine, la fine del nostro folle ed impossibile amore.

Il tuo processo, le tue assurde parole: fedeltà, come se fosse amore, per l'Oscuro e non per me.

Poi, quattordici anni ad Azkaban, dove il sole non sorge mai, dove il mare urla rabbioso, dove la felicità svanisce ed i sogni muoiono.

La mia donna ad Azkaban, il mio amore ad Azkaban, il mio cuore ad Azkaban… ed il mio corpo in un gelido e buio sotterraneo a far finta di vivere.

Senza poter fare assolutamente nulla per te.

In silenzio su questo scoglio a guardare la sagoma cupa della fortezza che t'imprigionava. Per quattordici anni.

Mentre la mia mano ogni volta accarezzava, nella tasca segreta del mantello, il piccolo anello che avevi deriso.

Mentre il mio cuore assorbiva il gelo dei Dissennatori che ti torturavano.

Senza poter fare assolutamente nulla per te.

La mia tortura.

Dover continuare a vivere mentre tu morivi lentamente.

Il mio strazio.

Sapere che il mio amore non è mai riuscito ad arrivare al tuo cuore.

La mia speranza nel domani. Non esiste più.

Il mio desiderio per te. Dolorosamente inestinguibile.

Poi Voldemort è tornato ed anche tu sei tornata.

No, ormai non speravo più nulla, ma anche quel nulla era meglio della terribile realtà di oggi. Della tua insanabile follia, del mio amore per te che non vuole rassegnarsi a morire, del mio desiderio per il tuo corpo che di nuovo mi tormenta notte e giorno.

Eppure sono fuggito dal tuo bacio ardente e mi sono sciolto da quell'appassionato abbraccio. Bacio di sangue ed abbraccio di morte.

La mia donna, la mia Bellatrix, il mio amore: non ci sono più… non ci sono più… non ci sono più!

Piove, finalmente, su questo scoglio selvaggio battuto dalle onde e dal vento.

La pioggia, infine, porta via le mie lacrime amare.

Ma non il mio dolore.

Quello resta, lancinante e terribile, dentro il mio cuore.

Insieme all'amore per una donna che, forse, non è mai esistita, se non nei miei sogni.

Sogni folli ed appassionati che ancora non si rassegnano a morire!

III° atto – Sorgerà ancora il sole?

Il piano, da me minuziosamente predisposto, ha funzionato alla perfezione e la trappola finale è scattata sui Mangiamorte.

Troppo tardi mi sono accorto che anche Bellatrix era con loro: non avrebbe dovuto essere qui.

Gli Auror li stanno circondando e temo che questa sera non ci saranno prigionieri: l'odio nutre la crudeltà e la vendetta alimenta la ferocia in un crescendo inarrestabile. Celato dietro gli oscuri abiti da Mangiamorte scambio il cenno concordato con Malocchio, che mi lascia via libera.

Ne approfitto per avvicinarmi a Bellatrix e trascinarla verso la salvezza della via di fuga che avevo predisposto per me solo.

Sei stupita del mio gesto improvviso e mi segui docile per lo stretto e scivoloso cunicolo. Ora siamo all'aperto, nell'aria fresca che lentamente imbrunisce. Ti stringo a me, con decisione, e mi smaterializzo portandoti verso la libertà.

Le nere rovine della vecchia fortezza di Voldemort, devastata e derubata dagli Auror dopo la sua caduta, emergono piano dalla tenue nebbia che sale lenta dal mare tempestoso: il luogo dove abbiamo vissuto insieme l'amore e l'orrore.

Il luogo da cui io sono fuggito stremato, il luogo a cui tu sei rimasta irrimediabilmente incatenata.

Ruderi che ancora urlano di terrore, impregnati di sangue innocente, ma colmi anche dei sussurri e della passione del nostro amore.

Lontane testimonianze di un ideale miseramente naufragato nel sangue, ma che un tempo brillava vivido nell'illusa visione del mondo di un giovane ed ambizioso Serpeverde, di assai nobile sangue ma di ben povera casata.

Rovine di un amore perduto che forse è esistito solo nei dolci sogni del mio cuore innamorato.

L'hai riconosciuta immediatamente, hai sentito anche tu l'urlo del mare che un tempo sempre si confondeva con quello dei prigionieri laggiù nelle segrete, e mi hai guardato, togliendoti la maschera e mostrandomi il tuo bel volto profondamente stupito.

Non parli, ma è molto chiara la domanda nei tuoi ardenti occhi neri, pieni della luce livida di questo crepuscolo tempestoso che si riflette sui tuoi lunghi capelli corvini che, come sempre, volano orgogliosamente nel vento impetuoso.

Ti guardo, strettamente avvolto nel mio mantello che la tempesta in arrivo cerca di strapparmi, il viso sempre celato dietro la maschera d'argento e la bacchetta saldamente in pugno, puntata con decisione verso di te: sei spaventata, sei arrabbiata, sei bellissima, sei la donna che amo e desidero da vent'anni, sei la mia ribelle ed appassionata Bellatrix… spietata e folle Mangiamorte.

Eppure, una volta ancora, e come sempre, vorrei solo poter correre da te e stringerti forte tra le braccia, baciarti con passione, accarezzarti con ardore ed amarti follemente, intensamente, perdutamente, qui, subito, ora, tra le rocce e la sabbia, tra gli spruzzi rabbiosi del mare e le sferzate del vento!

Folle passione e desiderio che torturano il mio corpo, bramoso di te oltre ogni umano limite, mentre rimango fermo al mio posto, mordendomi forte le labbra sotto la maschera che mi protegge dal tuo sguardo.

Nei tuoi occhi leggo la stessa mia frenesia, l'identica mia voluttà, mai sopite in questi interminabili quattordici anni della tua terribile prigionia.

Ma vedo anche il dubbio atroce che dilania la tua mente: ti chiedi se sono io, l'uomo che desideri follemente e che ti ha sempre amato, se sono proprio io il traditore di Voldemort e dei suoi Mangiamorte, se sono io che vi ho attirato nella trappola finale.

Dubbio glaciale e passione infuocata duellano nella tua mente, poi quattordici anni d'infinito desiderio represso hanno la meglio e ti avvicini a me, con languide movenze, lasciando fuggire via nel vento impetuoso il mantello, mentre le tue mani fanno saltare con decisione i bottoni della tua veste nera.

Sei vicina, sempre più vicina: il fiato mi manca ed il cuore mi scoppia in petto.

I tuoi seni bianchi risaltano sull'oscura veste da Mangiamorte, ora aperta anche sul ventre, e più giù: non indossavi mai biancheria intima, volevi sempre essere pronta per me!

Un impalpabile sudore freddo imperla la mia fronte pallida, mentre continuo a puntare la mia bacchetta su di te, ma arretro, lentamente, disperatamente, tormentato da un folle desiderio del quale non voglio più essere schiavo.

All'improvviso ti fermi, inclini il capo e sorridi appena, maliziosa e crudele, mentre la tua mano scorre leggera sul tuo corpo seminudo e sussurri con voce roca:

- Severus, sono qui, non mi vuoi più?! Non mi ami più?!

Nei tuoi bellissimi occhi neri brucia la luce della passione… e della follia.

Passione infuocata che non è mai stata amore.

Follia per Voldemort che ti ha portato via da me.

Con un gesto veloce ed imprevedibile ti stringo a me con forza: il mio corpo urla di passione e desiderio mentre ti avvolgo nel mio mantello, ora tuo nuovo abito magicamente avvinto indissolubilmente a te.

Di nuovo mi allontano dal tuo miraggio, getto a terra la maschera e urlo, sconvolto dal desiderio che continuo a negarmi:

- Ti amo Bellatrix, lo sai benissimo quanto ti amo!

Sorridi ancora, mentre con gesto fintamente stupito indichi il mio mantello che ti copre e sussurri languidamente:

- Ma non vuoi più il mio corpo… eppure ti piaceva tanto…

- No! – urlo ancora – Voglio il tuo cuore Bellatrix, solo il tuo cuore che non ho mai avuto!

Mi sento terribilmente ridicolo mentre le lacrime rigano il mio volto pallido ed il vento mi fischia nelle orecchie.

Il mio corpo vuole te, con un'evidenza che è inutile nascondere, ed io lo nego con parole di fuoco che il vento subito stempera e porta via.

Continui a sorridere ma scuoti piano la testa, sussurrando:

- Oooooh… ma questo ora non è più possibile, Severus!

Ti guardo senza capire.

Il tuo sorriso è finto ora, quasi inciso sul volto atteggiato da bimba che fa i capricci.

- No, no, no… proprio no, Severus! – gridi con vocetta acuta e leziosa, battendo stizzosamente a terra la punta del piede.

Ora c'è solo la luce impietosa e devastante della follia nei tuoi intensi e febbricitanti occhi neri.

- Il mio cuore, ormai, appartiene solo all'Oscuro Signore!

Chino il capo di fronte a queste poche e lapidarie parole che uccidono ogni mia più piccola, infima, residua speranza.

Abbasso la bacchetta, ormai inutile davanti alla tua insanabile follia.

Davanti alla realtà che non ho mai voluto accettare finora.

Con gesto fulmineo estrai la tua e gridi:

- _Expelliarmus!_

La mia bacchetta ti vola tra le mani, mentre la tua mi preme dolorosamente alla gola.

E' strano, ma non ho paura.

Il sole, da uno squarcio fra le nuvole cariche di tempesta, illumina i miei occhi per l'ultima volta prima di sprofondare nel mare.

La tua risata mi ferisce ancora più delle tue parole, mentre ti liberi del mio mantello e me lo getti addosso.

- Dovevi approfittare subito dell'occasione che ti avevo offerto, Severus!

Scrollo il capo lentamente mentre il tuo corpo mi si offre nuovamente allo sguardo, seminudo e bellissimo.

Ti guardo e, nonostante tutto, non riesco a non desiderarti.

Poi, punto lento la mano su di te, ed un prezioso ed elegante abito nero riveste ora la tua tanto anelata nudità.

Un lampo esplode dalla tua bacchetta e colpisce la mia mano sinistra, ancora levata su di te: una profonda ferita la ricopre e sale su fin all'avambraccio, squarciando a metà il Marchio di Voldemort.

Hai temuto che ti attaccassi e ti sei difesa: ma non era mortale la tua maledizione, volevi solo farmi male.

Ma non è del dolore fisico che ho paura: è il mio cuore che trema davanti a te.

Ti avvicini e mi guardi a lungo con odio, poi sibili:

- Traditore!

Stringo la mano ferita ed affronto il tuo sguardo di fuoco a testa alta:

- Ho fatto quello che ho ritenuto giusto. Lui ci aveva ingannato Bellatrix: aveva solo approfittato dei nostri ideali. Voldemort…

- Non osare pronunciare il Suo nome! – urli con furore.

- Bellatrix lui vuole solo il potere per…

- Zitto, maledetto traditore! Tu sei stato la causa della sua caduta… e della mia prigionia!

Abbasso di nuovo il capo e sussurro:

- E' vero, sono colpevole della tua prigionia, ma solo perché non ho saputo amarti abbastanza da impedirti di andare via da me in quella notte dannata.

- Ooooh… no, no! Non è solo questa la tua colpa!

Ti guardo con la disperazione negli occhi, mentre mi sferzi con le tue parole cariche di odio:

- Tu mi hai lasciato morire là dentro per quattordici anni, Severus, quattordici lunghissimi, interminabili anni! Con i Dissennatori che, ogni giorno, rubavano uno dei miei momenti felici con te e distruggevano ogni tuo ricordo, infangandolo col loro sordido rantolo di morte.

Crollo in ginocchio e piango, piango disperato come un bambino i cui sogni si sono infranti contro la tragica realtà, cosciente delle mie colpe come solo un uomo sa esserlo.

Io, che tanto ti amavo, in quei maledetti, eterni quattordici anni non ho saputo fare niente per te.

Non ho potuto fare nulla… non ho _voluto_ fare nulla.

Ho solo sofferto, in silenzio, insieme a te.

Lontano da te.

La mia mano, stupidamente ed inutilmente, fruga nella tasca più segreta del mantello, fino ad accarezzare il piccolo anello che non hai mai voluto accettare da me.

La tua bacchetta preme sul mio cuore e la tua voce sibila minacciosa:

- Attento a quel che fai, Severus: la prossima volta la mia maledizione sarà mortale!

Ti sorrido dolcemente e con estrema lentezza estraggo l'anello che brilla per un istante sul palmo della mia mano.

Poi la tua folle risata m'investe come un'onda impetuosa, mentre allunghi la mano davanti ai miei occhi:

- _Questo_ è un anello, Severus! L'anello che il mio Signore mi ha donato!

Sulla tua mano brilla, in miniatura d'argento e smeraldi, il Marchio di Voldemort che deturpa il mio avambraccio!

Non ho più lacrime davanti alla distruzione totale e definitiva dei miei sogni.

Ma, forsennatamente, stringo in pugno il mio piccolo anello: il mio amore.

Ora anelo solo alla morte.

- Guardalo Severus, guardalo bene, perché questo è il pegno d'amore del mio Signore, colui che mi ha salvato e liberato da Azkaban. Lui mi ha liberato, Severus, non tu che dicevi d'amarmi!

Chiudo gli occhi e sospiro.

Mi chiedo se c'è una vita dopo la morte… e se ancora ti amerò.

- Ed ora cosa farai? – sussurro dolcemente - Ora che tu sei una Mangiamorte ed io… non lo sono più…

Mi guardi e non rispondi, mentre stringi la bacchetta puntandomela sul cuore e cominci a muovere le labbra.

Continuo a sorriderti dolcemente:

- Io ti permetto di uccidermi, Bellatrix: la mia vita per il mio amore. – sussurro piano, scrollando appena il capo - Lui questo non lo farebbe mai! 1

Ti blocchi un istante, la maledizione di morte che aleggia nell'aria ed il fuoco che arde impetuoso nei tuoi occhi neri.

Il mio ultimo, sommesso sussurro:

- Ti ho sempre amato, Bellatrix: perdonami per non essere riuscito ad insegnarti cos'è… l'amore!

Sulle mie labbra l'ultimo, dolce e triste sorriso per la donna che ho invano amato per tutta la vita.

Nella mia mano, stretto stretto, il mio pegno d'amore.

Ora voglio, finalmente, solo morire.

Un lampo verde ed il mago vestito di nero con lentezza si accascia a terra.

Elegantemente il suo corpo si adagia sul bagnasciuga ed i lunghi capelli corvini si spargono sulla sabbia, lambiti piano dalla punta dell'onda schiumosa.

Poi, quando l'onda si ritira, il lieve risucchio gli apre la mano ed il piccolo anello, rilucente d'amore, rotola piano sulla sabbia.

Adagio la strega s'inginocchia accanto al corpo esanime del mago e la sua mano ne sfiora piano il volto pallido, ancora sorridente nella morte.

Una tenera, delicata carezza.

- Amore? - sussurra piano, scrollando esitante il capo.

Prima che l'onda successiva arrivi, allunga la mano sulla sabbia: ora il piccolo cerchietto è sul suo palmo.

Qualcosa brilla negli occhi neri della strega, mentre la sua mano si stringe sulla veretta che risplende di luce propria nella notte scura.

- Il tuo amore, Severus…

Delicatamente gli prende la mano e la richiude intorno all'anello, poi gliela appoggia sul cuore.

Il sorriso le illumina per un breve istante il volto scarno: un sorriso che non sapeva più di avere, un sorriso che forse non tornerà mai più.

- Tienilo con te… per sempre!

Socchiude piano i cupi occhi di Mangiamorte e le lunghe ciglia nere tremano per un attimo.

O forse sono solo lacrime di pioggia quelle che bagnano il suo pallido viso?

Si rialza lentamente e si allontana senza voltarsi, l'orlo del prezioso abito nero che ondeggia e sfiora la sabbia bagnata, mentre la pioggia comincia a cadere battente ed inesorabile.

FINE2

1 Questa frase nasce dall'elaborazione del suggerimento di Gwillion.

2 Questo era il finale nella prima versione presentata per il contest.

"Mi guardi e non rispondi.

Continuo a sorriderti dolcemente, mentre stringi la bacchetta puntandomela sul cuore e cominci a muovere le labbra.

Un ultimo, flebile sussurro:

- Ti ho sempre amato Bellatrix… perdonami per non essere riuscito a farmi amare…

L'ultimo, dolce e triste sorriso per la donna che ho amato per tutta la vita.

Un lampo verde ed il mago vestito di nero lentamente si accascia a terra.

Elegantemente il suo corpo si adagia sul bagnasciuga ed i lunghi capelli neri si spargono sulla sabbia, lambiti piano dalla punta dell'onda schiumosa. Poi, quando l'onda si ritira, il lieve risucchio gli apre la mano ed un piccolo anello, rilucente d'amore, rotola piano sulla sabbia.

Nessuno lo vede, nessuno lo avrebbe raccolto.

E l'onda successiva lo porta via con sé, nel mare nero, mentre la pioggia comincia a cadere battente ed inesorabile."

62


End file.
